Limits of the Crust
by diesector21
Summary: A world underneath the mantle collides with a world unknown on the surface, turning fairy civilization upside-down. Chaos ensues. Artemis Fowl x Lilo & Stitch crossover, final chapter up!
1. Contact

**A/N**: Well, the first chapter of this 'revolutionary' fanfic. Or I just think it's revolutionary because it's never been done before. The other end of this crossover will be revealed in chapter 2. As said in my profile, this will be a pretty lateral story, with no real suspense/excitement/plot twists yet.

Ok, after about a week after I finished this chapter, I got a little brain-dead halfway through the second one, so to relieve my brain, I'm releasing the first chapter just for the hell of it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Artemis Fowl. I can't buy it either, but whatever.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It all started as a small blip.

Not just any blip, though. If it was just a normal small blip, it wouldn't have eventually given so much attention, and almost plunged a species to extinction. This blip was special. The techie and his computer didn't pay much attention to the blip, but even if he did, it wouldn't have mattered. It would have only made Foaly pay attention to the blip about 5 seconds earlier. In this grand scheme of discovery, chaos, and new beginnings that would soon happen in the next couple of days, 5 seconds meant very little.

That blip was a portion of a LEP techie's gas screen monitor of his computer. That blip was an indication, flagged red for some reason. Of course, that techie being a techie, thought it was a malfunction from the Scopes of one of the satellites right above the west coast of the USA. That techie still being a techie, acted accordingly and sent the information that the blip was indicating to the main screen of the LEP's resident technical advisor and ridiculously annoying genius, Foaly.

The information was sent to Foaly's computer, and brought to the main attention of his V-goggles. Foaly had been experimenting with a newer version of his V-board and goggles, reducing weight and being more sensitive to certain strokes of the fingers. The file, coloured red for urgency, was opened automatically as Foaly's eyes drew over to the file. The file opened, revealing information picked up by the supposed malfunctioning Scopes system on the US satellite and a video. Foaly drew his attention to the Scopes information first. After several minutes of reading and the eventual pang of horror, commonly experienced when someone's deepest secret has been revealed, Foaly watched the video. The video was a short e-conference, between two beings. Those beings were not exactly _human_, but that wasn't the point right now.

Foaly minimized the video and the Scopes information back into its red-flagged file, and patched a connection to Chairman Cahartez of the fairy Council.

"Chairman Cahartez? This is Foaly. I'm advising a complete lockdown on Haven City. I've received some data that may potentially be disastrous for the fairy people."

Cahartez paled slightly at Foaly's distraught voice and looks. The centaur was not usually like this, so he took heed at his words.

"Very well, Mr. Foaly. Gather whatever information you have and meet us at Ops. Commander Kelp, the majors, and all captains will also be called in."

"Affirmative, Chairman."

Foaly closed the video link. _All captains_, Cahartez had said. _For this job,_ Foaly thought,_ only one captain is needed. Along with her human friends, and maybe some luck_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Haven City, two and a half hours later**

Holly shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The Council had issued a city-wide lockdown, so something was going on. Holly doubted that this situation had to do with Artemis Fowl, but she knew in the back of her mind that he was going to be involved pretty fast.

_Artemis._

Holly thought back to her time spent getting the silky sifaka lemur.

_I kissed him_, and, _crap, Foaly knows…_

During her return to the present, Foaly had did a little memory scan on Holly for any brain problems. He had found out the 'intimate moment' those two had shared. The only thing that preventing Foaly from leaking that information to every single officer in the LEP was that she threatened to tell Caballine that Foaly planned on getting another filly. That statement wasn't exactly the truth, but Caballine trusted Holly pretty well, sometimes even more than Foaly.

Foaly walked in right on cue, and just like 4 and a half years ago, he was carrying a load of data disks, and loading them onto various monitors.

"Ok, I advised a lockdown to the Council based on these readings, which I received after a techie shunted a red-flagged file pertaining to this to me."

Commmander Trouble Kelp, in a moment of slight annoyance, responded. "Foaly, I'm gonna quote our dearly departed ex-Commander Julius Root here. All I see are lines and squiggles, as well as every other fairy here. We need plain Gnommish now.

Foaly frowned. Trouble was right, he had got to stop being so technical around everyone. Really, the only sentient being Foaly knew that could keep up with his intellect was Artemis Fowl. He sighed, "Fine, plain and simple. We were pinged, OK?"

A silence laden with shock and suspense hung the air for several seconds, until Foaly broke the silence again.

"This time, it's probably not the big emergency we had a couple years ago where Artemis Fowl's stolen LEP technology pinged us unintentionally, and we thought the humans had discovered us. No, this time, the communications system used was alien."

"What? It's alien?" The commander said.

"Yep. Our Scopes intercepted a video conference two of those aliens were having. I'm pretty sure that this video will surprise you."

Foaly pressed a big red button on a remote control, obviously for novelty reasons. A giant gas screen lowered down one wall, and turned on, displaying two very alien faces. Only their heads were visible, due to their proximity to the camera. One of the aliens was almost completely purple, with two extra eyes beside their main eyes. That alien's face was a light pink-ish purple, with only three hairs on top of its head. He spoke with an unusual accent, which seemed to be Russian. The other alien spoke with a commanding female voice, but was also comforting in aspects, and had a head that seemed to be shaped like a cross but the extending bars were cut short and rounded. The second alien's face had a sort of grandmotherly texture to it. It was obvious that the second alien was some sort of commander of an unknown alien organization.

Things got even more unusual as about 48 seconds into the video, another alien's head popped up into the purple creature's screen. The third alien had a disproportionately large head that resembled a koala's, and had two gigantic ears. The alien was a deep blue, and below its jaw was a lighter blue. The blue creature spoke a few words to the purple alien in an unknown dialect, and left.

Foaly pressed the gigantic red novelty button on the remote control again, and the gas screen retracted back up to the ceiling. Commander Kelp took action right then.

"OK, Captain Short, I'm sending you for recon on this. You seem to have a bit of _experience_ with unusual matters anyways. I want a fully tooled-up Retrieval team covering Short. If she needs backup, she's gonna need it in less than 30 seconds, I bet." The commander kept up with the orders as he walked out the room with everybody else.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Holly strode purposefully to Foaly's centre of operations. He had called her for getting her above-ground equipment, and a little information that the commander didn't known about.

"Ok, Holly, this isn't exactly gonna be standard issue stuff," Foaly said as he reached down to grab an above-ground suit. "Here's your standard Shimmer Suit, got it? It has the normal auto-armour and the smart wafers, and all that crap. But that's the only thing that's normal around here this time." Foaly handed more equipment to Holly. "Ok, prototype Neutrino 3500, more stun settings, powered by kinetics like the 3000, about 20 percent lighter than its predecessor, and so much more, but we're wasting time here talking."

Holly rolled her eyes. _We're_ wasting time talking?

The obnoxious centaur continued. "Since we're dealing with aliens, I thought we should use some more heavy weaponry today." Foaly handed Holly what looked like a Heckler & Koch 69A1 grenade launcher, but slightly smaller and with a load of wires and screens attached. "This is a new invention of mine. The only problem is that I haven't gotten around naming it yet. This baby fires a neutrino projectile, a lot like those humans' grenade launchers, and when the projectile detonates, everybody within a 10 feet radius of the blast is knocked out for at least 6 hours. The range is adjustable, from 20 feet to 20,000 feet. You're gonna have to reload after every shot though."

Holly picked up the weapon. Reloading, so ancient. She can't believe the humans still use guns with nearly non-existent magazine sizes. Foaly continued his 'briefing'.

"Ok, Holly, the signal that pinged us was from…outer space, but one of the ends of the video conference was actually in Kauai, Hawaii. Take E121, and investigate. Retrieval is going to be steps behind you, literally."

Holly walked out with her equipment and headed towards the East Bank, where E121 was located. That chute was pretty old, but a lot of people still used it, due to Hawaii's enjoyable climate and conditions, and low human population. Holly's walk turned into a sprint._ This whole 'saving the world' thing is getting old_, she thought,_ a nice below-ground riot would be better than doing this_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N: **If you can guess what the crossover is, you get a cookie! The next chapter will be released around late August, when I start on chapter 3.


	2. Physical Contact

**A/N**: Well, you should know what this crossover fic is now, if you keep reading on, or see someone reviewing has figured it out. Or, if you're reading this right now, I'll tell you. _Limits of the Crust_ is an Artemis Fowl/LILO & STITCH crossover! Like I said, this never has been done before. So, have fun reading this one-of-a-kind story. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but…meh

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Artemis Fowl (Eoin Colfer's) or Lilo & Stitch (Chris Sanders'), or any video game references made in this story.

--

**Pelekai Household, Kauai, Hawaii**

"…so, there's some super secret society of fairies under the Earth?" Lilo asked.

The Pelekai 'family', which included Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, and Angel, were having a small conference of sorts. The Grand Councilwoman had an e-conference with Jumba about the sentient beings living under the crust of Earth. The Galactic Armada's sensors had picked up the fairies' _attachments_ to human satellites. Through those sensors, they also had gotten information on basically every broadcasting signal that the fairies emitted. Being the most intelligent non-human alien on Earth, the Grand Councilwoman had contacted Jumba almost immediately.

"Well, eh…yes, Lilo," Jumba answered, "And the thing is, some of them will be coming here soon."

Nani intervened for the moment, "What? Why? Are we a threat to them?"

"Well, actually, not really. Their intelligence equipment has picked up my talking with the Grand Councilwoman, and they have taken satellite pictures of us. My own sensors have also found that they are mounting an operation, something they call Recon and Retrieval."

"And when was this 'Retrieval' operation thing called?"

"About…" Jumba shuffled through some notes and readings. "…one hour ago, so they should be here very, very soon"

"Ok…so what do we do? We can't just sit here and let them take us hostage or shoot us or something!"

"Well, we'll just go off to the spaceship parked out back." Jumba started shoving everyone out of the house with his massive arms and girth. "Out you go now! Can't have those crazy fairy people sticking…_things_ into various appendages."

Everybody walked out of the house through the front and down the steps. As they were walking, Angel whispered a few words in Tantalog to Stitch. _"Do you think it's going to be hard to handle these fairy people?"_, she asked.

Stitch didn't respond. He was too deep into his own zone, lost in his senses. Suddenly, his ears perked up. He had heard something. _They're here, and they're talking_, he thought. _Something about our ohana. _Stitch's head turned towards a dense part of the front yard jungle. He continued listening. _I can't tell what they're completely saying_. Stitch pondered. Regardless of that, he tried anyways.

"_What… -eatures…are they?"_

"_Neu-…setting…don-...chances, Hol-."_

"_Retrie-…backup…-ight now!"_

"_-lly,…-tun…little girl, now!"_

_Oh no_, Stitch thought._ They're going to shoot Lilo_. A faint rustle was heard from a portion of the jungle, and without hesitation, Stitch jumped at the rustle.

--

**Exit of Chute E121, 2 hours ago**

Holly slapped her hand onto the release button for the pod's safety belts. Since this was a high profile mission, she had gotten one of the newest pods on the market, literally fresh off the production line. Retrieval would be going up E121 after the magma flares have subsided, regardless of Holly's position in her recon. Holly snorted at the thought. E121 was one of the world's most active chutes, considering Hawaii was very volcanic. It was more common for E121 to have a flare then to not have one. She activated her wings on her Shimmer Suit, and lifted off into the Hawaiian sky, with the sun setting.

A thought floated to Holly's attention. _It doesn't matter what species you are, that sunset is beautiful. How could we have ever left the surface?_

Foaly dispelled Holly's thoughts as he tapped into her com link. "Holly, you there? I'm sending you the coordinates of the area we traced the signal back to. Seems like some kind of backwater area.

Holly flew according the coordinates, the Hawaiian air still warm. After 5 minutes of flying, she had arrived to her destination, which happened to be a beach house, but with no beach close by. There was also an unusual structure extending shortly out of the house's main roof. The design seemed not of this world. She descended to a heavily forested area, took cover behind a log, and settled down, opening her visor to take breaths of the pure Hawaiian air. Foaly broke the silence inside her helmet almost right after she landed.

"Holly, switch to thermal, I've upgraded the system so that there's a mode where you can see a thermal picture of anything for a certain distance without any interference."

Holly obliged, and switched to thermal. A slight whirr was heard as Foaly activated the upgraded thermal system manually, and set the distance to 50 feet. What she saw wasn't exactly _astounding_ as discovering a new species should be, but it was still rather interesting, considering the shapes of the humanoid aliens had.

Through her thermal visor, she saw two humans, one older, approximately 24 years old, and one younger, about 12 years old, having a discussion at what appears to be a kitchen counter. A large alien with the head shape resembling the purple creature previously seen was working on an unknown device emitting heat, while another alien was cooking apparently. Holly could tell by the alien's figure she saw through her helmet that this second alien wasn't the old one seen on the e-conference. Her gaze then moved to two more aliens in the basement. They were short, almost as short as Holly herself. They had similar koala-like structures, except one had more womanly curves and two long antennae, most likely used as prehensile limbs. Their heads were touching, and the creature without the antennae had additional heat at the lower end of its abdomen. Obviously, they were having an 'intimate moment'.

Holly continued her surveillance for the next couple of hours, until Foaly's voice squabbled once again, dispelling her thoughts for the umpteenth time.

"Weird, looks like they're getting together for a meeting or sorts."

"Foaly, there could be many reasons for this. Don't be so paranoid. Next thing you know, you've dug out that tinfoil hat out of the trash."

"No, this is different. I've got a hunch."

Through her speakers, Holly heard Foaly working his fingers on his prototype V-keyboard. Those gloves had to be refined, since Foaly's old V-keyboard did not make any sound due to movement.

"Oh…crap. Holly, this is serious." _No frickin' kidding, _Holly fumed interally._ This whole mission was serious, and NOW you get it?_

Foaly continued. "I ran a trace on my own computers and sensors. They've actually detected signals coming out of Haven City, and some from Atlantis. They even got the video link on our lockdown meeting."

Foaly continued to ramble on, but Holly had already stopped paying attention to Foaly's voice after _Atlantis_, since the creatures, along with the two humans, walked out of the house. That was when Holly got a true glimpse of the aliens.

The purple alien was gargantuan, even larger than Butler, but had three times the waist. He was wearing a yellow floral Hawaiian shirt and khakis, while the other alien, resembling a noodle with three legs and one eye, was wearing an orange dress of some kind. _Gender confusion…?_ Holly thought.

"What kind of creatures are they?" Foaly asked.

"Uh…I don't know…maybe ALIENS?" Holly retorted, slightly miffed at Foaly's continual interruptions

"Give the Neutrino a higher setting. Don't take any chances, Holly."

"I seriously doubt that these aliens have similar nervous structures like humans, so Neutrinos are most likely not going to work, but anyways, I think it's better to take out your _unnamed weapon_, don't you think?"

"Holly, don't. I kind of regret giving that weapon to you now, since it absolutely has no stealth perspective to it. At firing, there is an 60 decibel launching sound, and if humans are wary enough, they can even see a faint smoke trail."

"What!? Even for human standards, that's terrible for recon! …god dammit, we need backup from Retrieval right now!"

"They're on the way, ETA 2 minutes. Whatever you do Holly, do NOT stun the younger human. Remember, do not stun the little girl now!"

Without any further conversation, Holly buzzed down her shield for more accuracy, and accidentally brushed against some undergrowth. No time to worry about that now, since she had just locked her target onto the large purple alien with the Russian accent. _This guy is probably the strongest of the group anyways_, she thought.

Holly was dead wrong, and it didn't exactly help that the 'correct answer' for the _Strongest of The Group_ question had just jumped at her, and right when she switched targets to the blue koala-like alien, his claws were already digging into Holly's suit.

--

Elves are quite amazing creatures. Elfin warlocks contain the most magic out of any fairy, besides demon warlocks, and have quite a sense of right and wrong. Their efficient muscles outperform humans' in almost all aspects, and elfin lungs can survive heat much greater than any other sentient being.

However, the question to ask now is that whether these advantages elves have can beat out a biological project derived from alien technology that can lift objects 3000 times its weight easily, is fireproof and bulletproof, can survive a fall of several thousand feet and bouncing off 2 mountains and an asphalt road, has the intellect to construct a bomb out of a roller skate, a doll, and a plasma-bolt or finish a complex crossword puzzle in 7 seconds, can see in several light spectrums including infrared, ultraviolet, and X-ray, can build a model of San Francisco after glancing at a postcard, and can pretty tear your body apart if it wanted to or you made it angry enough.

Holly wasn't exactly running this question through her mind as her tussle with said bio-project started, but it was pretty close. Her thoughts had to take a backseat to her body as the blue creature grabbed Holly by her waist and threw her into a tree at 50 miles per hour. Needless to say, it took a pretty substantial amount of magic to heal Holly's own injuries.

Holly stood up, vertebrae groaning from trauma being erased quickly by magic. The blue alien growled at Holly and brandished his claws. Right at that moment, Holly whipped out her Neutrino 3500 at the creature. The alien only kept his stance, and said something rather unusual for the battle. "You no hurt Lilo!"

"What the hell? Who's Lilo? That gargantuan purple…_thing_?" Holly asked Foaly through her mike.

The V-keyboard keystrokes were heard through Holly's speakers. _Wow, that centaur's equipment has got to be fined tuned if it's making that kind of noise._

"Nope, it's the smaller human girl. Lilo Pelekai, legal guardian and sister is Nani Pelekai, who's the older human. There's no file of the aliens, except that the blue alien is registered as a dog known as Stitch according to the State of Hawaii database on pets. Obviously, this _Stitch_ is pretty protective of the younger human."

Holly grunted in response, flicking the setting on her Neutrino to full, and firing at this _Stitch_ character. Foaly winced as the shot was registered to his computer. _A human receiving that shot would be brain-dead in 30 seconds. Holly is sure as hell not taking any chances._

The beam of ions hit Stitch at the base of his neck, several millimetres away from his carotid. There was enough energy packed into that shot that Stitch flew back bodily, and hit a nearby tree, causing it to fall over. Holly took that moment to activate her shield, disappearing from the visible spectrum. She then activated her wings to a hover 50 feet into the air.

To Holly's surprise, Stitch got up almost immediately after his crash into the tree. He simple shook his head and coughed out a stick. He then appeared to be quite surprised at her own disappearance so suddenly. However, this battle was far from over.

Stitch, being the genetic experiment he is, used his acute hearing to his advantage. In mere seconds, he had heard a slight wind sound coming from quite a ways up. During that time, Foaly spoke up, trying to change Holly's course of action. "Dammit Holly, it can hear you! That's how it found our your hiding place the first time!"

"True, but I doubt that aliens can see a shielded fairy with a Shimmer Suit."

"Not exactly the best time to bring this up, Holly, but your suit is damaged by that alien's claws."

Almost as to prove Foaly's point, Stitch looked up, and closed his eyes. When his eyes opened again, they were purple instead of its usual black. Once again, it closed its eyes, and next popped out a green colour to replace the purple.

"Weird," Holly mumbled, "What's going on with its eyes?"

Foaly frowned. "Dunno, but it's not just simply putting on some kind of light show for us. There's also that slight possibility that the alien is searching for us with some kind of unknown method."

Foaly's answer was then proved correct as Stitch's eyes turned red, the infrared portion of the light spectrum, and then grinning a toothy grin. With amazing agility, he then ran up the nearest tree and leaped up 25 feet off the tree, and grabbed Holly by the arms. He then revealed his true form, extending an extra pair of arms, 2 antennae, and 3 spikes on his back, and tore off the wing rig on Holly's back.

To truly grasp how devastating the impact would be, think of Super Smash Bros and Kirby's upward grab attack. Then cube the damage and pain. Carried by gravity's hold and Stitch's raw adrenaline and strength, Holly's head hit the ground at over 70 miles per hour. Only Holly's helmet saved her from her brain matter being spread out in a 5 feet radius, but the force was great enough to give her a slight concussion. She wasn't out of this fight yet, though.

With a huge heave-ho, Holly managed to throw off Stitch several feet away, and at that point, Foaly spoke up. "I know now! The NPL-B." Holly let loose a couple of fully charged shots before turning her attention to Foaly. "What the hell are you talking about? The NPL-B? What's that?"

Foaly brandished a smug grin that no one could see. "That's the name of my new invention, the Neutrino Projectile Launcher - Basic. Now, this would probably be a good time to use it now, don't you think?"

For once, Holly actually appreciated Foaly's guidance during the heat of a conflict. She whipped out the newly-named NPL-B and fired. The shot found its mark, hitting Stitch square in the stomach, the explosion throwing him over the house. A crash was heard, then some human words. "What the, Stitch?"

Holly put down her weapon, somewhat marvelled at its devastating power.

Suddenly, she heard another voice through her speakers. It somewhat sounded like Commander Kelp. "Foaly, RetrievalOne in position." Foaly then responded in kind. "Affirmative, commander. Execute."

Through the trees and the sky, LEPRetrievalOne descended, guns pointing at the humans and aliens.

--

Jumba was the first to respond. "Wow that was fast."

Lilo responded in kind. "What do you mean by 'Wow'?"

"Assuming these people are fairies, which they most likely are since I have yet to see a human as short as 626 here, they live about 1800 miles underground. To travel that much distance in a mere hour and a half is incredible!"

Commander Kelp listened on intently, but slightly annoyed that the humans and aliens were not exactly surprised to see them. As an act of peace, despite that every gun in the vicinity was primed to maximum power, he put down his gun and opened his visor. His first question was blunt, but was quite appropriate considering the circumstances. "Who are you people?"

"Well, eh, let me start from very beginning, right when I made 626," Jumba began, "Ok, me here got arrested by Galactic Federation for genetic experiments. 626 was then being shipped off to some asteroid planet, but escaped and because the ship he stole had a broken hyperdrive or something, he crash-landed on Earth, where little girl here lived close-by. After a lot of ruckus concerning me and cross-dressing cyclops noodle-man here-"

Pleakley then shot Jumba a frown.

"-,626, me, and Pleakley then joined little girl's extended _Ohana_. Even more ruckus later years, since 626, little girl, and tall shark-headed guy named Gantu accidentally released previous 625 experiments, so little girl and 626 went out to find all of the pods the experiments were contained in. After finishing in three years, and 626 falling in love with 624, Dr. Hämsterviel kidnapped Jumba to make Leroy, which is really experiment 629, since 627 and 628 was made later. Even more ruckus and chaos, and little girl with every other experiment defeats Leroy and its 40,000 clones. Since then…nothing much has happened."

A rather awkward silence followed Jumba's excessive speech as all fairies in the vicinity plus Foaly tried to make sense of this story.

Commander Kelp spoke up first, despite the unusual situation. "Uh, Ok, the People, the 8 Fairy Families, used to live in peace with the humans, until war broke out between us and the humans ten millennia ago. We lost, due to the humans' sheer quantity of forces, and we were then driven underground. Since then, we have stayed beneath the mantle, away from human contact."

Stitch absorbed this information, but his tunnel vision on Holly had not subsided yet. He heard Pleakley say something, but he didn't process that sound. As a threat of sorts, he growled at the elfin Recon officer, still angry about her 'attempt' at Lilo's well-being.

A not-so-bright sergeant, taking the growl as deeper than it should be, aimed his Neutrino at Stitch, and fired. The shot hit Stitch on one of his antennae, a major nerve centre, and he crumpled to the ground.

Bad move on his part. The sergeant, that is.

The fairies had heard what Pleakley said. What he said was "Hey, where did Angel go?"

Of course, no one in RetrievalOne knew Angel was the 624 mentioned in Jumba's story, and that Angel was extremely 'territorial' when it came to Stitch.

Holly caught a glimpse of a quickly moving…_something_ on the roof of the Pelekai house. _A flash of light, maybe_, she first thought, but since when did flashes of light appear pink and had eyes with determination so fiery you would cower instantly at the sight of those eyes?

Running at speeds she never knew was possible before, Angel leaped off the roof, well into the 100 feet range or more. Summoning the strength of every ultra-efficient muscle cell she had in her right arm, she screamed gutturally, and began her descent from the air, completely intent on punching a target, a target which happened to fire a neutrino beam towards Stitch's direction several seconds ago.

Before Angel connected her fist with the sergeant's face, Holly had time for one more thought: _Oh crap, Sergeant Newt…_

--

**A/N:** NEVER mess with a pissed-off biological project, don't you think?

Next chapter up before September 10.


	3. Transition

**A/N**: Yeah, new chapter up. Things are going to get a little bit more crazy (and violent) by chapter 5 or so, so stay tuned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Lilo & Stitch. However, I DO own any OCs mentioned in this fic…which there is none.

(-.(-.(-.(-.(-.(-. (-.-).-).-).-).-).-).-)

As we all know now, Jumba Jookiba, Kweltikwan evil genius, created 629 genetic experiments completely against Galactic Federation laws. Most of those genetic experiments were created for planetary destruction purposes, but right now, that's not the point. We're going to focus on one of the latest experiments Jumba had created. A certain one, numbered 624.

Experiment 624 was created several months before 626 - Stitch. Her process was to sing a 'song', which is actually a neuro-linguistic behavioural modification trigger, which turns people from _good_ to _bad_. She can also sing the song in reverse to do the opposite of the original song. 624 never had a name besides her number, and was only named when Lilo gave her one in a sarcastic mood, since Lilo didn't exactly trust 624 at the time. Let's rewind a bit to the time 624 first met Lilo and Stitch: almost 4 years ago.

At first, 624 wasn't exactly on the team of 'good guys'. In fact, she had been working on direct opposition with Gantu and 625 to Lilo & Stitch's operation of retrieving all previous 624 experiments. Their plan had actually worked, and 624 had managed to revert 20 of Jumba's most deadly experiments to their original programming: total destruction, and had captured 626. However, Angel was then emotionally affected by Stitch because he had gained a crush on her. Eventually, 624 recognized Stitch's love for her, and sung her reverse song to save Stitch from being pulverized by the 20 _un-rehabilitated_ experiments in a locked chamber. Eventually, Stitch had to rescue 624 due to her failed mission resulting in her imprisonment.

This 624 is Angel, as we know in this story. However, what she would do in the next several seconds was completely out of her character. There is a reason for that, though.

Approximately a year ago, Jumba had ran some tests on Angel, after an incident which resulted in a hijacked B-2 Spirit stealth bomber, the metropolis of Honolulu losing a quarter of its buildings due _unknown reasons_, and 18 million people at risk of losing their lives due to the hijacked bomber. Unlike normal people, or aliens, for that matter, Angel had an abnormally large gland that secreted the hormones and liquids that create our emotions. This expanded gland made Angel feel emotions such as _passion_ and _anger_ to be greatly magnified. Jumba had also found out that this gland would only work at its maximum capacity when only something happened to a certain being. That being was Stitch.

As we all know now, Sergeant Newt was about to be on the receiving end of that raw passion and anger.

(-.(-.(-.(-.(-.(-. (-.-).-).-).-).-).-).-)

_Devestation_

That was the only word for it, really.

If an adjective was to be added to the word, the adjective most likely would be _complete_, _utter_, and _total_, just to name a few out of the possibilities.

A couple days later, after all of the chaos that would eventually pass through Haven City was over, Foaly would take a look of a video file that had Angel's punch on it. He eventually calculated that the force exerted onto Sergeant Newt's head was anywhere between 8500 and 21,000 pounds of force per square inch. After he looked at that video, Foaly started on making a much more durable LEP helmet.

Sergeant Newt's head connected with the ground at a speed more than three times that Holly had felt from Stitch. Upon the impact, Sergeant Newt's helmet broke open, but the helmet had absorbed enough energy to render the impact just under non-fatal, although Newt would come out of the attack with a severe concussion and a drop in IQ by 3 points.

The impact was sufficient to cause a 3 feet radius crater, and throw up a lot of dust into the air. When the dust cleared, Angel was found standing over Newt's limp body, breathing heavily with rage. The rest of RetrievalOne were about to unload every shot left in their Neutrino 3000 batteries (but then Stitch would probably tear out the hearts of every fairy in the vicinity when he comes to), until Commander Kelp ordered them to stand down.

"Don't fire! This was an act of passion and aggression, shooting would only make the situation more complicated and make things worse."

The scene did not change for the next several seconds, until Stitch woke up from his Neutrino blast (it's about now that every fairy would be running for their lives if they had actually shot Angel). He rubbed his eyes with his extra arms, looked over to the crater to his right, and said _Wow…_ in Tantalog.

In about thirty minutes, some seismographs would detect a very short earthquake somewhere in Kauai, registering as a 3.2, but only lasted for seconds.

(-.(-.(-.(-.(-.(-. (-.-).-).-).-).-).-).-)

**Pelekai House**

Lilo started up the conversation, "So…what do you want?"

Foaly piped up through the screen, "Well, we need an analysis."

The Pelekai 'family' and Commander Kelp, Holly, and Foaly through a monitor were having a conversation on their unusual circumstances. Stitch and Angel were not participating in the conference, since they were too busy talking with each other, as several members of Retrieval watched on, guns pointing at them. One of them was holding Holly's NPL-B, slightly worried at the experiments' close proximity. Really, they were only armed for their own personal protection, and not anybody else's.

"Eh, can you be more specific on _analysis_?" Jumba asked Foaly.

"Well, obviously, this is a golden moment for the fairy people. Your presence here has basically confirmed that there is sentient life out there in the cosmos. And anyways, these _experiments_ you have created…I doubt that they're legal in some intergalactic government out there, but since there are hundreds of these experiments, and that they're all in their own individual species, we'll have to analyze them too."

Almost on cue, Holly and Lilo said, "What's a _cosmo_?"

Foaly ignored them, more intent at Jumba's look, considering that Jumba was now the only living thing that understood his mini-lectures, besides Artemis himself.

Commander Kelp broke in, "Basically, we're going to have to take you down to Haven City, for the _analysis_, as well as every experiment you've created…Jumba," the name still awkward to his lips.

"Uh, Mr. Kelp or whatever, it won't be that easy," Lilo piped, "You see, every experiment here, I've found the place where they belong, and some of those experiments can't really…_leave_ their place without it being really hard or everybody noticing."

"Well, what do you mean?" every fairy in the room said.

"For example, Sprout is on top of a water tower, Shortstuff is posing as a carnival ride 'cause he's that big, Frenchfry has loads of customers now, Kernel's popping popcorn for moviegoers almost all the time, and…"

"Who on earth is Sprout, Shortstuff, Frenchfry and Kernel?" Foaly asked.

"Ah, yes, they are experiments 509, 297, 062, and 014. Little girl here has taken liberty to give real human names to experiments," Jumba answered.

The Commander spoke up, "Well, just how many have you named?"

"All of them, except for 627 and Leroy. Leroy got named by Dr. Hamster_wheel_."

Stitch heard Lilo inside and imagined the good doctor himself would just come out of nowhere and say "_It's Hämsterviel, Hämsterviel!!"_ Way too many people have gotten his name wrong over the years. The only thing that has stopped him from snapping was…nothing now, really. Prison would make the worst of him.

"Well, I'm afraid you humans don't really have a choice, though," Holly said, sounding serious and solemn at the same time.

"Well, what do you mean?" Pleakley answered.

Foaly explained, "Since you know of our existence now, we have no other alternative but to mindwipe you."

"HA! Do you think your 'advanced technology' can mindwipe 626 and 624? They are genetic experiments for planetary destruction; a 'mindwipe' won't work on them!" Jumba cried out in a rather random outburst.

Lilo, a little bit irritated now, responded, "Oh, Jumba, WHO CARES? They just wanna do some stupid analysis, just let them! Anyways, I want to see the fairy world."

"Well, then, it's settled. We'll have several transport shuttles ready after you round up all of the experiments," Foaly said, excited, "When do you think you'll be ready?"

"Uh, around three hours."

"What? THREE HOURS? THREE HOURS to collect SIX HUNDRED AND TWENTY SIX EXPERIMENTS?!"

About three people walking past Ops during this conversation heard Foaly's yelling.

"Well, only 623 experiments. Stitch and Angel is already here, and Reuben is somewhere off in space with Gantu. Leroy captured all 626 experiments before in three hours; it can't be too hard for me, considering that they trust me."

Holly did some calculations in her mind. "So that's…about three and a half experiments in a minute. In the name of Frond, how can you do that?"

Lilo shrugged, and said, "Just watch me."

Lilo then ran outside, bounding down the steps. Stitch followed suit, accompanying his greatest friend. Before they ran down the dirt road, Lilo turned around, and hollered, "By the way, who the heck is Frond?"

(-.(-.(-.(-.(-.(-. (-.-).-).-).-).-).-).-)

**A/N:** Meh, kinda crappy chapter to me. Mostly because the main action isn't going to come in at least two chapters. Make sure you R&R. Next chappie out after I write another songfic.


	4. Down

**A/N:** Things are starting to pick up now…kinda. The _action_ part of this fanfic should come in about chapter 6 or 7. Be prepared for the presence of way too much firearms, violence, and fighting. Well, maybe not _that_ much, but…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl or Lilo & Stitch. Yet. XD

0110010001101001011001010111001101100101011000110111010001101111011100100011001000110001

**Somewhere along E121**

Lilo sat in the chair, the custom liquid suspension unusual to her touch. The last couple of hours were a blur and a mess, and the gravity of the situation really only hit her now. But in reality, nothing much really happened: just some simple surveillance task by some fairy police, Stitch AND Angel punching somebody out, and two conferences.

Little did she know, things were only getting started in this story. (Isn't it always?)

Lilo, as well as the rest of the Pelekai family, was being transported in a LEP shuttle bound for Haven City. It was 8 hours ago that Angel had used her (now apparently) lethal fists to take down Sergeant Newt. It was well into the depths of night now up in Hawaii, but time was not about to change its flow for one person. Except for the LEP, maybe.

Foaly, deciding to personally accompany the Pelekai household down to Haven City, turned from staring out the porthole, and continued doing some equations on a rough sheet of paper. He finished five minutes later, and said to Lilo, "Two hours, fifty-seven minutes, eleven seconds, and thirty-eight milliseconds. That's how fast you rounded up all 600-plus experiments. Quite amazing, really, even by fairy standards."

Lilo cracked a small smile, sleepiness tugging at her eyelids. "Thanks. They trust me anyways."

"You know, you can take a nap. We won't be in Haven for at least another seven hours. By the way, mud girl, you should be in bed, considering the time in Hawaii."

Lilo frowned at the 'mud girl' remark, but then decided that she was too tired to argue with the uppity centaur. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her into its comforting grasp.

Holly, piloting the shuttle, gave a quick glance behind as Lilo fell asleep. She then quipped, "That mud girl is a piece of work. I haven't seen a human do something so remarkably fast since Artemis himself."

Foaly responded, "You already heard her, she said _they trust me_. Hell, it wasn't the time it took for the mud girl to round up the experiments, it was getting those godforsaken creatures into the transport shuttles. It freakin' took 83 shuttles and five hours!"

Holly grimaced a little at Foaly's words. This was the first time she had heard him say _godforsaken_, among other things. 5 hours of doing nothing but watch aliens being loaded up into a series of shuttles would do that to you.

Foaly continued his venting, "…damn, getting that giant orange crab thing into the shuttle was hell. And its name was _Shortstuff_, was that some kind of joke by the girl?"

Holly tuned him out, intent on keeping a steady pace. Foaly and his venting sessions were as annoying as always._ Well,_ she thought, _only a few more hours…_

0110010001101001011001010111001101100101011000110111010001101111011100100011001000110001

**E121, several hours later**

Lilo woke up to something or some_one_ shaking her arm. She groaned a bit as she straightened her body and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sleeping for six and a half hours on a chair, even with liquid suspension, wasn't very good for your body structure. Too much pressure on your butt, really.

The arm that was shaking Lilo belonged to Stitch. He hadn't slept the entire trip, too busy talking with Angel and every single LEP officer on board. His talking had gone on so long that some of the officers' _gift of tongues_ was getting an update on Tantalog. They were all worn out by his rapid babbling and his alien dialect.

"Lilo…Lilo, wake up. We're almost there," he said softly

Lilo groaned again. Mornings weren't her thing now, mostly due to her up-and-coming adolescence. Stitch walked back over to his chair, sat down, and continued talking with Angel. Foaly turned to Lilo and said, "They've been going at it for hours on end. I've actually picked up a few key words from their language and translated them into Gnommish. I heard the word _Crinale_ once, the Italian word for _ridge_. Don't really know or care why they said it though."

Lilo blinked, and replied, "Gnommish? Is that your language?"

"Yep."

Lilo tilted her head a bit to the right, and saw a crescent-shaped device attacked to Foaly's ear. It resembled a human Bluetooth device, but smaller. "Is that a translator or something?"

"Yes. Generally fairies have the gift of tongues. It's part of their magic. But centaurs don't have magic."

Lilo switched her gaze away from Foaly, and to Stitch and Angel, Tantalog words flying around. They were so _perfect_ for each other. Suddenly a memory pierced through Lilo's mind. _…what were they doing that night_?

Lilo delved into her stored memories, and replayed one that happened almost a week ago.

--xXxXxXxXxXx--

_It was another night of insomnia. It had been happening to Lilo for the past few days, robbing her of sleep and a few marks at school. Lilo turned in her bed and looked at the digital readout of the nonhuman clock she owned. 1:38 AM. She got out of bed and took the elevator down._

_Through the dark halls of her own house, she walked towards the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. Then something rather unusual happened._

_(groan)_

_Lilo whipped her head around. The groan was Stitch's voice, clear as day to her. The sound came from the basement, where Stitch would sometimes share a bed with Angel on warmer days. The groan didn't really seem to be caused by pain. It even seemed like Stitch was enjoying himself in some way. But what would make him do that?_

_Putting the carton back into the fridge, Lilo crept towards basement door and opened it. Another groan, but this time, it was Angel's voice. The tone seemed too similar to Stitch's. Lilo walked slowly down the stairs and saw a little bit of ruffles on Stitch's blankets. The ruffling was constant, like someone doing the same body motion over and over again. Lilo then took the benefit of doubt and called out to Stitch._

"_Stitch? Are you OK?"_

_Lilo saw two green eyes suddenly light up, Stitch just went into night vision. His response was rather…confusing and amusing._

"_Ah! Lilo! Uh…yeah, yeah, I'm OK. Go back up."_

"_What was that groan?"_

"…_nothing, nothing. Go up."_

_If the lights were on, Lilo would have seen Stitch's face light up red like some Christmas lights. Then again, if the lights were on, what Lilo would have saw would be a lot more than Stitch's red face. _

_Lilo walked up the stairs and closed the basement door. As the elevator was activated, a few words in Tantalog were exchanged._

"Were we really that loud?"_ Angel asked Stitch._

"…we have got to do something about this." _Stitch responded._

_Two days later, Jumba put up soundproofing panels on the basement. He never told Lilo why._

--xXxXxXxXxXx--

_Really, I have got to ask Stitch some time about that night_, Lilo thought, her flashback ending. She then stared out one of the few portholes in the shuttle, and saw several multi-coloured lights flashing past. Almost in response to Lilo's curiosity, Foaly said, "Docking lights. We're arriving at E121's landing port."

The LEP transport shuttle slowed down, and the docking grips were nestled snugly into place. The doors opened to a closed-off port, with Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, and six LEP officers staring on. Nani breathed a sigh of relief and embraced Lilo, "Oh, thank god. It's been hours since we arrived. I was worried that you were in trouble."

Lilo shrugged off Nani's hug gently, and said, "it's ok. Stitch was with me anyways, as well as five of those fairy police guys."

Then turning her attention to Holly, Lilo asked, "Now what?"

"Good question. Why don't you ask our horsey friend here?"

Foaly gritted his teeth, tired of being branded with his usual nicknames. "Whatever. We've ordered an armoured vehicle to transport you to Police Plaza. It won't be here for another half hour, though. I'll be making preparations back at the lab, so have fun being bored!"

Foaly clip-clopped off smirking, leaving two humans, three aliens, and seven LEP officers standing in an empty port. The silence hung for a minute or two, until:

"What! We came down to the centre of the Earth for THIS?"

Jumba sighed, tired as ever of the _one-eyed spineless noodle_. Pleakley was annoying indeed.

0110010001101001011001010111001101100101011000110111010001101111011100100011001000110001

**Inside an armoured luxury vehicle**

Once again Lilo sat, liquid suspension cradling her for the second time in many hours. The suspension had started to feel unusual again, and Lilo constantly shifted her position in a vain attempt to find a way to sit that didn't feel like immersing her behind in gelatine. The entire Pelekai household was in that armoured vehicle, with Wing Commander Vinyaya acting as an escort for the group. The ride was silent most of the way, on part of amazement from the humans and aliens, and awkward silences from the fairies. The only occasional word was the driver whispering a few words to Vinyaya. Even Stitch and Angel had stopped talking (at an extremely fast pace) and started staring out the heavily tinted windows, marvelling at fairy construction.

It wasn't until about thirty minutes later, when the vehicle was cruising on one of Haven's many magnahighways, that someone spoke up.

"Uh," said Lilo, "_Who _are you?"

Vinyaya's ears perked up a little, realizing that the question was diverted to her. She brushed back a few stray strands of silver hair, and replied with a rather authoritative voice, "I am…an elf, one of the Seven Fairy Families. Among elves, there are gnomes, centaurs, goblins, pixies, dwarves, and sprites. More questions will be answered later, when you get to Police Plaza."

Lilo frowned, inquisitive as ever. "Well, aren't you gonna ask about the experiments?"

A small and brief smile cracked on Vinyaya's lips, and said, "My questions, _our_ questions will be answered soon enough."

Lilo was about to reply, but then Jumba placed a large purple hand onto her shoulder. "Little girl, be patient. Answers will be coming soon."

Lilo shifted in her seat once again, and stared out the window. There were always more questions than answers in life, but those answers will always come.

The armoured vehicle sped off and took the off-ramp through Exit 106, three kilometres away from Police Plaza.

0110010001101001011001010111001101100101011000110111010001101111011100100011001000110001

**Police Plaza underground parking**

The armoured vehicle had parked in a rather obscure spot in the underground parking, to minimize the humans' and aliens' exposure to the general fairy public. The group of inter-species beings stepped out the vehicle and walked to one of the more secure elevators in the underground parking. Just like the car ride, little words were exchanged during the walk.

Vinyaya gave the group a briefing of sorts as she placed her hand onto a scanner and a retinal laser scanned her eye. "The general LEP staff has been notified of your presence, so there's no real need to hide around in our headquarters. Foaly's testing lab has been set up on the third floor, in which the experiments will undergo through some…_testing_.

Jumba rolled his eyes as the group got into the elevator. "Do whatever testing you want! My experiments are masterpieces, they are INDESTRUCTIBLE!!"

Jumba cackled rather amusingly, as everybody in the ascending small metal room stared at him. Noticing their staring, Jumba said with a blushing face, "…sorry. My 'evil genius' habits have not been erased completely."

The elevator _dinged_ at the third level, and the group stepped out to a long series of hallways. Only a few LEP officers strode through those halls, and even fewer glanced over to Stitch and Angel's appearance. A lot of them seemed to be tattered and bruised from some kind of conflict.

"Uh…why isn't anybody paying attention to us, let alone Stitch?" Lilo asked Vinyaya.

Responding, "They've seen enough aliens for one day. Foaly's done analyzing and processing at least forty experiments. 18 staff members have been injured so far."

Lilo frowned, and Jumba chuckled a bit.

Vinyaya led the ragtag group to a door larger than the usual size that they saw in the hallways. She opened it with a key code with at least 25 digits. The double doors _wooshed_ open, revealing a very beat-up and tired Foaly, practically collapsed on his customized swivel chair.

Foaly's eyes averted left, and didn't bother with official phrasing, as he said, "Oh, _finally_, you're here. I've done up to experiment 050, as Jumba here calls it. Dear god, those biological projects are mayhem…"

Vinyaya, miffed by Foaly's lack of proper speech to a higher-ranked officer, commanded, "Ok, donkey, get back into the testing chambers. I want all 627 experiments processed within the month, because the longer it takes, the longer these humans have to stay down here."

Foaly groaned, and got up from his chair. His walking stance was hindered by a slight limp, as he made his way into the testing chamber. "Ok, experiment 051, be a good little alien and don't try to struggle out of that operating table," Foaly said as he picked up a hypodermic needle

051 growled, and pulled at his arm and leg binds connecting him to a slanted metallic table.

"Uh, Mr. Foaly person, I don't think you should make Hocker angry," Lilo advised, wary of Hocker's current attitude.

"Why's that?"

"I named him 'Hocker' because he spits an acid from his mouth that can burn through wood in about three seconds."

"Oh…" Foaly said. That 'oh' came almost late enough to indirectly cause Foaly's death, as Hocker let loose with a wad of spit right at Foaly's head. Foaly, as well as every single other person in the room, ducked. Standing back up, Foaly said, "By the gods, this is going to be hell."

0110010001101001011001010111001101100101011000110111010001101111011100100011001000110001

**A/N**: God, this chapter was hard to make, mostly because it was so BORING to write. The major complicating incident should come up next chapter, and the action should begin in the chapter right after that.

Oh yeah, I just _had _to put in that implied 'scene' there just for kicks…I can so see that happening.

By the way, the binary borders actually mean something. Go check it out.

Next chapter up before November 5, 2008


	5. Wake

**A/N**: Ok, crappy previous chapter aside, time for the meat of the story to start up. Actually, the 'meat' doesn't really come until another…3 chapters, but whatever. It's probably only the 'meat' for me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own L&S or AF.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It's been almost a month since the experiments and the humans had arrived in Haven City. Foaly was more tired than ever, considering that every day he worked he was paid overtime for at least 3 and a half hours. Caballine was getting a bit worried for her _stallion_, but multiple LEP officials had assured her that Foaly wasn't in need of any major medical/psychological help. Over the past month, all experiments, save two, had been analyzed and sent back up to the Hawaiian island of Kauai. About 106 LEP staff people have been injured in some way, ranging from hairline fractures to acid burns to almost-fatal brain damage. Thankfully, full staffs of medical warlocks were on duty, ready to give magical attention to anyone inside the testing room.

After experiment 452, Foaly and the scientists finally got the point to sedate (or comfort) any experiments before conducting their analysis on them. The point was further stressed after 502 – Yang pretty much turned the entire room into a mass of volcanic rock and lava. So far, 3 short lockdowns had been called off during the tests, mostly due to 513 – Richter, 221 – Sparky, and 278+279 – Pasthole and Futurehole. A techie got a glimpse of Butler's childhood before being pulled back into our current time (and possibly dimension) by Stitch.

This would be the last day the humans would be in Haven City, since the last experiment to test was experiment 626 himself. After this, the rag-tag group of aliens and humans would be sent back up to live out the rest of their lives, away from fairy interference, for the most part.

Just like in previous chapters of this story, they were dead wrong.

However, it won't be something like 'Stitch gets angry and kills everybody in the vicinity/LEP building', or anything like that. In fact, it would be Stitch, Angel, and some quick thinking from Foaly that would stop the soon-coming genocide.

That didn't mean the massacre wouldn't happen, though.

It's a shame that Foaly didn't develop that _XM435_ round earlier. At least twenty fairies' lives would have been saved.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Haven City, Section 8 Witness Protection Dormitories**

Stitch groaned, vertebrae straining from 10 hours of no movement. Sitting up, he looked out the window, and saw the bustling metropolis that was Haven City, alive and running well before 7 AM human time. Stitch sat up, and saw that everybody else in the room was still asleep. Jumba's blanket barely covered his entire body, and Lilo snored softly. Stitch fell back down onto his bed, and accidentally awoke Angel.

Angel opened her eyes slowly, and saw her _booji-boo_ lying on the bed beside her, staring up. _"Well, you're awake early."_

"_Well, you can say I'm excited. After this, we're going back home."_

"_My 'analysis' didn't go so well…"_

"_Oh yeah, that was HILARIOUS. You pretty much sent that scientist guy into a coma. Nice kick, by the way."_

Blushing slightly, Angel said, _"Thanks."_

Lilo woke up, yawning. She had been awoken by the rapid Tantalog words exchanged between the two bio-projects. "Oh, hey Stitch, up already?"

Stitch nodded his head signifying a _yes_.

The world of Haven City zoomed by the three friends, the beauty of an underground city shown through a glass window. For several minutes, no sound was heard, except for Pleakley's occasional snore. They were too captivated by the scene of fairy civilization presented to them.

A knock was heard on the door, their wake-up call. Lilo got out of bed and opened the door for the LEP officer on the other side. "Oh, hey, Mr. Police Fairy Guy."

The officer responded, "Time for the last tests to be done."

The officer's voice woke up the rest of the sleepers, and in half an hour, the group walked down to a waiting vehicle. Lilo saw that the car was nondescript, but she seriously doubted that this vehicle wasn't armoured. The group got into the vehicle, and the car's engine propelled the magnawheels, escorting the 'family' down the street.

During the trip, Lilo pondered a little on Foaly's words, _Well, Stitch is going to be the last one tested, but that's tomorrow_. Wasn't there someone after Stitch?

Lilo's thoughts were dispelled like vapours, as the vehicle came to a rather jerking halt. They were in the underground parking lot already.

Lilo sighed, "Well, time to go."

No one really paid attention to her words.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Stitch sat on a stainless steel table, legs dangling. Unlike Hocker (and about 300 other experiments), Stitch wasn't tied down to the table, nor was the table angled to a near-vertical state. Foaly had figured that Stitch wasn't like all of the other experiments, and had little of his primal state left. Foaly was currently analyzing Stitch's blood sample personally. After Bonnie & Clyde (150 and 151), Foaly finally got the gravity and opportunity of the testing, and started working at an extremely fast pace, too excited for words or resting.

For the past hour and half, Foaly performed his various tests on Stitch, gauging everything about Stitch, from his cellular structure and bone density to mental capacity and even things like 'aggressiveness'. Lilo and the others watched on inside the testing room, while the LEP sentries stood outside, uncertain of Stitch's…_condition_, someone fearful that he would attack them.

The humming of the machine was suddenly replaced by a computer-like _ping_, as Foaly's machine finished working. Foaly read the computer's results on the monitor, and said something under his breath. Lilo couldn't really tell what he said, even though she was several feet away from him, but it sounded like something about Stitch's blood having a more severe ph level than most conventional acids purchasable.

Foaly printed out the results and handed the sheet of paper to a waiting techie, and then picked up a large metal plate. He then placed it to Stitch's mouth, and bluntly said, "Bite."

Stitch looked at Foaly like the centaur was some kind of idiot. Foaly took note of the gaze, and said, "Look, it's a test to determine your jaw strength and some other bone-related statistics. There are millions of nanosensors embedded into that metal, so just bite."

Stitch hesitantly bit into the metal, and tore off a large section of the 3/4 inch Ti 6AI 4V titanium plate. He then chewed for a bit before swallowing. Foaly grimaced a little at the sight, and the jaw strength stats were delivered to Foaly's computer. "…2440 tons per square inch…" Foaly mused, staring into the monitor.

Without even turning around, Foaly pressed a large black button, and an extremely large weight fell onto Stitch. Not even flinching or cringing once, Stitch held up his arms and stopped the weight from crushing himself and various instruments. In a moment of childish playfulness, Stitch then proceeded to spin the large black metal block on one finger, chuckling along the way.

Foaly rolled his eyes, and pressed the black button again. The titanium wire snapped taut, as the weight was mechanically hoisted back up into the ceiling. Lilo wondered how on earth a large metal block with an area of 27 m3 could be fitted in such a ceiling without a lot of obvious evidence.

Foaly, getting a bit more hands-on snapped on some goggles, gloved up his hands, and picked up two small canisters with nozzles on their openings. He pointed the one with the metal nozzle at Stitch and flipped the trigger. An unusually small but extremely hot flame spewed from the opening, bathing a small area of Stitch's skin with 3000°C of pure heat.

Stitch only replied with "hehehe, tickles."

Foaly frowned at Stitch's childlike demeanour, but decided to bring it up later. Foaly then pointed the other bottle at Stitch, and let loose -220°C of liquid helium. Stitch didn't respond whatsoever at the intensely cold temperatures. Frost covered over Foaly's goggles, and he let go of the bottle's trigger. The icy plume of gas settled within seconds, and Foaly placed down his equipment and safety gear.

With a slightly more high-pitched voice, Foaly said to the group of humans, "That's the last of the testing. Jumba, I trust that you'll send me the rest of Stitch's vitals and data later on, right?"

Jumba replied, "Yes, that's true, Mr….uh…Foaly. I send you extra info later."

Foaly clasped his hands together. "Well, that's that then. We'll have a convoy to pick you up in an hour or so."

Lilo suddenly remembered something, and asked, "Wait, Mr. Foaly, didn't you say you were going to test **all** of the experiments?"

"…yes, except for 625, your so-called _Reuben_, which is somewhere off in the cosmos, and _Leroy_, who's locked up in a maximum security space prison with its 40,000 clones."

Lilo pulled out a small blue sphere with three numbers on it. "You forgot about 627," Lilo said flatly.

Jumba, surprised, said, "How on earth did you get 627's pod out of my super-secret vault?"

"It was under your bed, and the password was EVIL GENIUS."

"Oh…hehe…"

Foaly piped up, "Well, while I was doing the analyzing on the more docile experiments, I had some of my techies create a small chamber created from a kind of transparent plastic, almost 254 times stronger than your humans' _Plexiglas_. In that chamber, those techies rigged up a ventilation system that would pump in a gas that would knock out any creature inside that chamber almost instantly. A 'knock-out room', you can say, I guess."

Jumba exclaimed, "Fascinating! What is the name and chemical compound of this gas?"

Pouting a bit, and reluctant to reveal his 'secrets', Foaly responded, "Never named it, since I only developed the gas recently. Bad habit. It's pretty similar to human cyclopropane, but with at least 130 fairy-made compounds within the gas."

Several fairies in HazMat suits strode in, and Foaly said, "I think it'd be better if you left the experimentation room for a bit. Things could get a bit crazy in here. Oh, by the way, hand over the pod to the suited up fairies, Lilo."

Lilo relinquished the pod to one of the suited fairies, who picked it up with a tool instead with his hands. One of the suited-up technicians pressed a green button on the electronics console off at one of the walls in the room when the group of humans left the room, and Foaly's previously-mentioned _knock-out chamber_ descended. Right before the chamber touched the ground, the fairy released 627's pod onto the ground.

One suited fairy said through the mask, "All clear. Commence procedure."

"Affirmative," another suited fairy replied, and pressed a button.

A small drop of water suddenly fell from the top of the chamber, and hit directly onto the pod of 627. Within seconds, the pod began to glow and materialize. Jumba watched through the protective glass, gawking at his creation made from ill-conceived technology from humans.

The glowing _thing_ took shape, resembling Stitch but was at least 6 inches taller and had two more arms and one more leg. Blood red fur covered the creature, and a conical head was materialized into shape. The violence-thirsty biological project cried out, shaking the entire room. It uttered a word, the only word it knew:

**EVIL!!**

No sooner than screaming its only word available in its vocabulary did it begin to try clawing and punching out of its transparent prison. Stitch watched on, rage building at the sigh of his biologically superior counterpart. It had been hell trying to contain 627, no, it was nigh _impossible_ to control the monster, without exploiting its laughing problem.

Extra personnel had entered the room in case 627 had actually escaped. The suited fairies and the people outside the experimentation room just stared for the next 30 seconds, until 627 decided to launch its third leg at one 'superplastic' wall with a menacing kick.

The hybrid plastic cracked.

Foaly spoke into a mic, "Ok, boys, put it to sleep. We can't have it escaping now, can we?"

One HazMat suited fairy pressed a red button, and a light pink-ish gas filled 627's prison. 627's attacks and screams were stopped almost instantly, and it slumped over, sedated.

The gas stopped pumping, but the chamber was held in place for another two minutes. After those two minutes, the gas was sucked out and the chamber lifted. The suited fairies hoisted 627's limp body onto the metal operating table, where metal bonds sprung up and latched 627's arms, head, legs, and body into place. There was no escape for the bloodthirsty creation of death now.

Foaly walked in, as well as the group of humans and aliens, and the suited fairies left. There wasn't even any danger now. Foaly wheeled over a computer, and attached several probes to 627's major nervous system points and head. He also attached a mindwipe mask onto 627's head. Information scrolled down the computer screen.

Foaly sighed, more work to be done. "I suggest that you guys go back to the dormitories. I'll have some officers, most likely to be Captain Holly Short, to keep you company. Since this was one of Jumba's latest creations, and due to the experiment's complexity, it could take me a day or two to completely finish my analysis."

Several officers walked the group of cross-species companies out the room and into the hallway. Foaly cracked his fingers, donning the V-keyboard gloves.

Bad move. To an extent.

The precise cracking sound of Foaly's knuckles awakened 627, and almost immediately, the vile creature started screaming, struggling, and spitting again.

Foaly was rather surprised, but even 627 couldn't get out of the metal bonds. They were durable enough to be run over by the entire world's traffic (both human and fairy) consecutively for several eons and it would still come out fine. However, Foaly was actually surprised at the fact that 627 woke up so fast from the cyclopropane-_esque_ gas. More tests had to be done for that to be figured out, but Foaly was doing something else on the old _To-Do_ list.

Foaly accessed 627's brain with the probes, and weirdly enough, saw only a sparse amount of 'brain files' in 627's supposedly supercomputer mind. Most of the files were small in size and were generally bare memories, but there was one giant file, with enough information to equal Haven City's libraries, both digital and physical. However, there was a mental block restricting Foaly access.

Foaly frowned a bit, and simply deleted the mental block. He _did_ put on a mindwipe mask onto 627 anyways.

Bad move. Again. Foaly wouldn't realize it until later, though.

Upon the deletion of the block, 627 suddenly went passive. It suddenly stopped struggling and uttering random babble, and its eyes glazed over. 627's eyes closed as in unconsciousness, and Foaly's screen readout displayed 627's vitals had lowered to an extreme extent. The pulse was pretty much one beat per hour.

Foaly, someone worried that he had 'broken' Jumba's creation, pulled off his V-keyboard gloves and ran to the nearest intercom system. He activated it and enunciated clearly, "All LEP personnel please escort the humans and aliens back. We may have a problem."

No sooner than Foaly called for the aliens, most prominently Jumba, did they were walked through the door.

Speaking quickly, Foaly told Jumba, "627's brain has pretty much shut down. If I can't get it back up, I won't be able to do any tests on it."

Jumba ran into the room, and looked at the computer monitor. It showed him 627's significantly lowered vitals and his brain data. "Weird…I did not program 627 with so little brain process…"

Jumba turned around to Foaly. "I do not know what to do. We must wait until 627 wakes up again."

Foaly replied, "How long will that be?"

"Seconds, hours, days, years, I don't know."

Foaly heaved a sigh, and told the LEP guards, "triple protection to this room. We can't have 627 escaping when it wakes up, and when it _does_ wake up, inform me, no matter the time."

A blunt _yes, sir _was the reply.

Foaly ferried out the group, talking about something else, putting 627's random incapacitation out of his mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

627 woke up. But there was no screaming, no 'EVIL!', no nothing. He was quiet. He was calm. But most of all, he was now _unhindered_.

"_The centaur, a fool he certainly is. I should really thank him though, for freeing me from that wretched mental block my insane creator imposed on me,"_ 627 thought.

627 turned his head right, and saw the metal bonds._ No problem_, he mused, and called upon his powers inherited from Elastico. With a few twists and turns, 627 was free from every metal restraint of the testing table. He also 'thank' Jumba internally for giving him powers of 20 other experiments, and none of their weaknesses.

627 took off the mindwipe mask, and stared at the sentries, their backs turned to him. 627 chuckled, loud enough for the guards to hear.

The guard who heard 627's cackling turned around, and saw the experimentation table, void of any creature. The mindwipe mask was also on the ground. The guard tapped the other guard on the shoulder, and said, "Code 14, 627 has escaped! I repeat, 627 has escaped! Put the entire building on lockdown!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:** Well, that was a nice foreshadowing in the beginning, right? Well, things are going to start up now, with the impending violence (most likely to be induced by 627) and chaos. I won't try to make it as straightforward as it seems right now, but…yeah.

Well, I wrote like a third of the chapter in 2 or 3 weeks…and I wrote the rest in two days. I write like that. XD

Next chapter out before October ends.


	6. Junx

**A/N**: If you're wondering about the weird chapter name, I named it for a Ridge Racer 7 reference. One of the Grand Prix you participate in is titled Junx anyways. When you read the story, you might find out another reason why I chose 'junx' as the title. Try thinking about how 627 pretty much made Foaly's security measures obsolete.

It's pretty much at this point where the whole 'T' rating thing really kicks in. Lotsa violence up ahead, but I didn't go into much specifics. Make up your own…_scene_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AF or L&S. However, any OCs and named fairy weapons ARE owned by me, which is mostly an assortment of LEP guys right now.

iii  
iiiiiiiiiiiiii  
iii

The sentries rushed in, pulse assault rifles pointing to every nook and cranny. Twenty marksfairies kept their humming weapons up, searching for any sign of 627. Lieutenant Bridlewood was surprised, having just heard 627's laugh moments ago. Sergeant Ahg'ax lowered his PAR-X2 rifle, and asked Bridlewood briskly, "Lieutenant, you have any idea where 627 escaped to?"

Bridlewood kept quite, trying to remember the short briefing he had received from Foaly when the first batches of experiments were arriving.

_Remember, Foaly had said, these biological projects have special abilities. Some of them may be basic, but some can be more complex than you think._ Bridlewood also remembered something about the scientists saying that 627 had enough energy stored to equal the demon warlock Qweffor's power.

If this alien had such massive power equal to magic, which would mean that 627's power would be similar to how magic operates.

Taking that into account, the lieutenant yelled gruffly, "Everyone, anti-shield filters now!"

Every officer switched on the filter, turning everything blue. Still no sign of 627, even with the filters.

Bridlewood cast his gaze to the entrance of the room, where he had been standing several feet away just moments ago. There was a small flicker there, like heat distortion or evapouration. _Wouldn't 627 be literally built for something like invisibility?_ He thought.

A demonic voice rang in his head, _yes, I would be._ The voice gave Bridlewood chills like never before, not even during that Darmstadt shootout he was in. Something in his gut told him that 627 was far more powerful than he usually should be. 627 materialized right beside the door to the hallway, with a smile that would haunt Bridlewood's mind for ages to come. Only Bridlewood had noticed 627's materialization, until Ahg'ax turned his head, and said, "What the hell?"

Before Agh'ax raised his ready-to-go rifle, 627 was out the door, laughing his inhumane laugh.

Agh'ax yelled into a communicator, "627's loose! He just escaped from Room EX-314!" At that moment, all sentries ran out the door, chasing after 627. Only Ahg'ax was left, noticing that Bridlewood had just froze up. He wasn't like this, usually. Ahg'ax placed his hand onto Bridlewood's shoulder, asking, "You OK?"

Bridlewood just stood there, a dreaded look on his face. Not only has he failed his task of keeping 627 secured, but he had indirectly caused the soon-coming trail of blood left by the monstrosity. The weight of that thought was too much to bear for him.

The voice in his head rang out again. _Thanks for freezing up. Now you can also know that you indirectly caused the death of a thousand more of your kind. _

The voice's laugh rang out in Bridlewood's head. He didn't even consider what kind of power it took for 1-way telekinetic communication. He just stood there, with a look of dread on his face.

iii  
iiiiiiiiiiiiii  
iii

627 never had so much fun in his life. Then again, he's only really lived for 2 years, and 99 percent of that life was spent in pod form, so 'fun' moments didn't come up often. Being placed in Jumba's 'secret vault' for an endless amount of time didn't exactly help either.

627 walked down the hallway, his invisibility up. Fairies with glowing blue plasma rifles ran around, shouting orders and searching every nook and cranny for 627's location. A harsh Klaxon wailed, but no lights were seen. DNA Cannons (among other security systems) unfolded from their niches, coded to 627's own signature. Despite all of this, 627 continued his walk calmly, like nothing was happening. Of course, fairy design couldn't match up with alien bio-technology, so regardless of what kind of ray was used on the light spectrum, 627 would come up as less than a flicker.

The level was in total chaos, with not a single being staying still, besides 627. The little hellion of an experiment laughed, loving everything he saw. He always had a spot for complete and utter confusion. Really, the only thing he would be doing besides enjoying this craziness was to dismember Stitch one limb after another, as an act of revenge.

627 turned his gaze to a window that was being mechanically covered by metal shutters. A spark went off in his mind as an idea so amusingly wicked came to his attention. 627 walked over to the window, and with a kick, shattered the glass and metal shutters. The hole that resulted was just big enough for him to squeeze through.

Several shouts were heard, and ten armed sentries ran over to the broken window. Sergeant Ahg'ax lowered his rifle, disappointed and angry at 627's escape from the facilities. He opened a link to Foaly, and said, "Code 6-4, 627 has escaped. Section off the commercial district of Haven City, we can't let him get away from us." The other sentries awaited orders from their commanding officer in the field.

Those orders would never come.

Sergeant Ahg'ax's wings buzzed a bit. There was something here. Danger. It was apparent, but at the same time, it wasn't. But, what could it possibly be?

627 smiled, standing only a foot away from one of the more juvenile sentries who was daydreaming a bit. He let out all four extra arms, claws gleaming. In his twisted mind, he thought, _Well, this is going to be fun. _627 dropped his invisibility. After all, what fun was killing someone when they didn't have a complete idea that it was coming?

A yelling Foaly almost burst the sprite's eardrums. The centaur said something about getting out of his current location, but the voice was so loud, Ahg'ax couldn't tell what Foaly said. Calmly, Ahg'ax turned around and said, "What?"

When the sprite turned around, he saw what Foaly was so agitated about. It was a creature. A bio-project, to be exact. With six arms, red-orange fur, more teeth than you can ask for, and eyes that could burn through your entirety as a living organism.

"Oh, shi-"

iii  
iiiiiiiiiiiiii  
iii

Foaly was getting distressed. Considering that 627 was pretty much the deadliest creature in the entire known universe right now, he had a good reason to be worried. Not only had that destroyer-of-planets just somehow escaped the clutches of every LEP officer in the building and exponentially gained mental power, but his own security systems failed to located that dangerous 627. If Foaly's technology failed, what else could there be?

A short beep was heard, and Foaly turned his attention to the sensor that caused the beep. Apparently, the window to the dead-end area of quadrant C7 was broken. Foaly pulled up the video to that window. Needless to say, Agh'ax and some of the other personnel had contained the situation. However, Ahg'ax reported to Foaly that 627 had escaped to the commercial centre of Haven City. Foaly groaned, Caballine was at work with PPTV right at that time.

Foaly continued to watch the screen intently, trying to put out the idea that Caballine's life was at risk. Just in case, he ran a scan on the hallway, which came up clean. However, there was some sort of distortion near one of the officers. Foaly frowned, since 'his bugs don't have bugs', and generally, other LEP officers would be mouthing off to Foaly about these supposed 'glitches', since they found it first.

Foaly's pouting face sooned turned into horror, as that _distortion_ suddenly turned into 627. _If that creature could go invisible and be undetected by my sensors…_he thought. Foaly didn't have that much time to think though, since what happened next would haunt his centaur brain for the rest of his life. Then again, really no creature in the galaxy could handle the sight of that much gore and blood and not be affected. Except for trolls, maybe.

Foaly screamed into his mike, "Ahg'ax, get out of there!" The well-trained sprite turned around, and mumbled his last words. "What? Oh, shi-"

Foaly stared, mouth open and eyes wide, as 627 literally ripped apart every member of that squad. Blood gushed and flesh flew, and Foaly knew in the back of his head that nothing, not magic or technology, could save those souls. 627 had taken their lives and crushed them right there.

The centaur couldn't cry, he was too shocked. He would only grieve later, when he had to give an official report to Commander Kelp. But at this moment, protocol took over, and Foaly commanded to the sentries, "627 is in quadrant C7, use any necessary force!"

And the sentinels rushed in.

iii  
iiiiiiiiiiiiii  
iii

Holly was running faster than she had ever, mostly because she hadn't felt as good as she does in ages. Holding a PAR-X2 makes you feel that way. With a nuclear battery powerful enough to match those humans' CANDU reactors and accuracy that would shame a laser pointer, you got a lot of bravado when you held a quality weapon like that. Then again, bravado wasn't exactly needed in what would happen next.

Holly rounded a corner, joining three other heavily armed officers. One of them had the NPL-B dangling on his hip. _Let's hope Foaly's new weapon would be as effective to this 627 as to Stitch_, she thought. Holly saw more armed marksfairies gathering together, all heading towards that now-bloodstained quadrant C7. Holly picked up the pace of her running. She wasn't about to be 'backup' any time soon.

Of course, due to her accelerated running, Holly arrived at the scene first, PAR-X2 raised. What she saw was both horrific and amazing at the same time. The walls adjacent to the window that was kicked out by 627 was literally given a new shade of red, and various limbs scattered the bloody bodies. 627 turned around, holding one of Ahg'ax's wings in one hand. A ragged tear marked the ripping point. Holly raised her weapon, waiting for backup.

The aforementioned 'backup', which Holly had no desire to become, arrived within seconds, and over 25 rifles were all aimed at 627 cone-shaped head.

Foaly opened a channel to every fairy aiming a weapon at 627. "Everyone, the Council has authorized maximum force. Fire at will."

Weird, Holly thought, Foaly usually wasn't so 'proper' with things like this. But she just let it slide for now, and concentrated to her current task, which was to fire as many shots to 627 as possible. Holly's thumb flicked the safety off and changed the setting from 'AUTO' to 'MAX'. Now everything fired from the PAR-X2 would be one long pulse.

At the same moment, every fairy aiming a pulse assault rifle at 627 fired, blue blasts of energy hitting 627. It took a while for Holly to realize that 627 wasn't getting injured. Or flinching. Or anything.

627 was extending all six of his arms outwards, somehow 'catching' the blasts of energy. His face was actually gleeful in a demented sort of way. Holly linked to Foaly, and said, "Serious development, Foaly. The PAR-X2s have no effect on that little monstrosity. That 627 is even _absorbing_ those shots in some way!"

Foaly responded after about five more seconds of the continuous firing of the rifles. "According to some info Jumba gave me, 627 is capable of storing massive amounts of energy to power his abilities. Holly, you better stand down everyone in the vicinity, or 627's going to be charged to the max."

Holly stopped firing, and ordered everyone else to do so. 627 grasped the balls of energy back into his hands, savouring the last bit of the 'deadly' blue light. A corporal asked Holly, "What now, Captain?"

Holly was about to respond, but her vocal chords failed her as she watched what happened next. 627 conjured his energy up again, now taking on the abilities inherited from 617 – Plasmoid. Greenish-blue flaming spheres of pure plasma were fired up into 627's hands. With a guttural yell, 627 launched the energy forward. However, unlike normal plasma balls (if there's even _normal_ for a form of matter like this), 627 manipulated the plasma to the shape of a wall.

Every guard turned for cover, dodging the rolling wall of the million-degree plasma. All, except for one.

Holly, after rounding the corner to avoid the plasma, turned her head and saw Lieutenant Bridlewood still standing in the line of fire from the plasma. He was too devastated at Ahg'ax's death. Really, if you saw your best friend's body parts being toyed around with the killer, you would probably feel the same way. The image of Ahg'ax's bloody wing was too much for Bridlewood to bear. His motor functions had deserted him.

Without hesitation, Holly reached up and grabbed Bridlewood by the collar. Using the full force of her biceps and other various arm muscles, Holly pulled back Bridlewood bodily.

The plasma roared past, burning all walls it came into contact with, and melting through the far wall of the opposite end of the building. And something else.

Bridlewood regained his senses after his paralysis induced by the passing of his best friend, only to feel and smell a weird sort of burning at his right leg. Holly also smelled that burning. Both of the elves looked down to Bridlewood's right leg.

It was gone. From the knee down.

Holly and Bridlewood stared at the missing leg for what seemed to be a long time, jaws dropped. Bridlewood felt no pain, only a phantom tingle as the new end of the limb began to cool down. The plasma fired by 627 had melted the blood vessels shut, so there was no bleeding. Extensively traumatized cells covered the end of the limb.

Even after the ensuing chaos surrounding 627 was over and the lieutenant would have been placed in a hospital gurney, Bridlewood would look down at his burnt leg, and simply stare in shock.

iii  
iiiiiiiiiiiiii  
iii

"Well, that was pretty damn fun, but it's now time to make my escape," 627 smirked. Summoning his powers gained from the genes of 345 – Elastico, he stretched one of his arms to reach around the closest corner and grabbed a surprised sergeant. With one swift (yet devastating) punch, 627 knocked out the sergeant, breaking the visor of his helmet.

With 627's plasma spree over, the LEP personnel came out of cover and proceeded firing again, except for Holly and Lieutenant Bridlewood, who were still staring at the remnants of his own leg. DNA Cannons, calibrated to 627 and sensing the creature's signature, unfolded from their wall placements and started firing. 627 dodged the shots easily. It also helped that he ran at top speed, and on the walls and ceilings. The wall-running was a basic trait given by Jumba for all 600-series experiments, and 627 couldn't be happier with it.

While running, 627 snatched the NPL-B off of some random sentry and fired. Five fairies were down for the next twenty hours. Holly turned her gaze a moment from the leg to watch this happen. _That obviously wasn't a good idea_, she thought.

Still running, 627 delivered several melee blows to sentries that blocked his way. One officer had the special opportunity of receiving a NPL-B thrown at her at 250 miles per hour. Needless to say, magic was required, by a professional team of warlocks. Other casualties included lacerations, blunt force injuries, sharp force injuries (amazing what 627 can do with his claws), and unconsciousness from a picked-up Neutrino 3000, which 627 somehow overrode the handscan system through three short seconds of tinkering on the run. Foaly would end up very angry.

627 was closing in on the gaping hole that used to be the far wall of the building that he vaporized moments ago. His progress was slightly slowed when a smart-aleck vice captain decided to swing a buzz baton at 627's head. 627 curled up small enough to backflip _under_ the baton, and then deliver a crushing kick that knocked the wind, among other things, out of the vice captain.

Arriving at his goal, 627 jumped out the gaping hole, cackling on the way down. One of the world's most secure facilities had been defeated by invisibility. He didn't count the plasma blast, since he could have just kicked/punched/bitten the wall out. Neither did he consider the stretching a necessity. The sergeant would have been hurt by him anyways. Free-falling, 627 activated his invisibility, now impervious to any kind of man-made or fairy-made scans.

And through this, Holly and Bridlewood kept staring at the leg.

iii  
iiiiiiiiiiiiii  
iii

**A/N**: Too many legs…Next chapter will be out in mid-November, unless I write another songfic. I don't really have many ideas for the songfic (or which song to use, really), but I'm sure I can pull something off. Either way, expect SOMETHING from me before November 15.


	7. Slash

**A/N: **Well, chapter 7 now. There's gonna be a small hint to a possible sequel, if I ever get around to making one. If you don't get any references to any other stuff I'm writing about…you should stop reading right now. XD

The reason why this fic is late because I was struggling slightly to tie the ends between this chapter. Things get complicated. And I had a crapload of schoolwork anyways.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lilo & Stitch, Artemis Fowl, or the 'Evoker' object. (You might get what I mean, but just _might_)

i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i

**E121, Shuttle Lobby**

There has been that lifelong debate about the characteristics of sound, like 'if a tree falls in a forest and no one hears it, does it still make a sound?', and various parodies that include 'if a husband says something in a forest and his wife doesn't hear him, is he still wrong?'. 627's footsteps echoed across the empty port of E121, casting an eerie air through the walls. 627 wasn't unduly worried about any LEP fairies rushing in soon, he had jammed the doors with various grades of steel-wrought items, and no one was fast enough or left alive to activate an alarm.

627 walked over to the shuttle terminal's computers, and spent a few moments looking at the monitor. It was child's play to hack the system; the password was but several characters. Anyways, within minutes, 627 had taught himself the Gnommish language, and could read it fluently as any fairy linguistics professor. A slow grin spread across the demented creature's face. A flare was coming up soon. Perfect.

The LEP had called in (yet another) lockdown and ordered every citizen to stay within their homes as they hunted down the escaped experiment. All shuttles coming down and up the chutes were suspended, which in case was perfect for 627. He didn't need anyone watching what he was about to do, and piloting a shuttle wasn't his forte. He knew how to with excellent expertise, but didn't quite enjoy manoeuvring a giant piece of machinery (lacking a lot of agility) as much as Stitch.

627 walked into the docking station, and continued his walk into the chute himself. Expertly balancing on one chute rail, 627 moved over to the edge of the entrance chute, as any _Cirque du Soleil_ tightrope walker would. The sound of the magma hundreds of miles below failed to put a tremor in 627's body. The illegal bio-project had already done the math himself: He would only die of the heat after falling down right into the edge of the Earth's inner core. Fireproofing was certainly more sophisticated in alien civilizations.

His grin still tugging on his mouth, 627 jumped down the chute itself with more glee expected from anyone else. To him, it was like skydiving. Of course, anyone else taking the dive would consider this to be more _suicide_ then _skydiving_. The magma's roar grew louder, 627 was getting close. He curled up into a ball like Stitch, and readied himself.

The flare would break all records held in any other chute. This _is_ Hawaii, anyways. A Force-12 magma flare caught 627's compressed body in its burning clutches, and engulfed it. 627 barely broke a sweat being roasted by temperatures breaking the thousands. And with the magma stopping his fall, it now proceeded to send 627 back up as fast as possible.

If anyone foolhardy or brave enough was standing on the entrance chute rail at the time, he or she would have seen a red-orange blur speed up at incredible speeds, and then feeling a sonic boom. 627 zoomed up the chute at hypersonic speeds. At this point, firing the world's strongest sniper rifle upwards to race against 627 would be like trying to beat out a Formula 1 racecar with a snail.

After a minute and a half of flight time, 627 unfurled from his ball shape and angled himself up for maximum aerodynamics possible. He had already done some calculations, and predicted that within 20 minutes, 627 would have to continue his ascent to the surface by climbing. It wasn't an arduous task one might think, of course. 627 also took the liberty of more mathematical calculations and found out that about another hour of climbing would bring him to the E121 surface shuttleport.

627's grin stuck on his face throughout the entire ride up. This was going to get interesting.

i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i

Lilo, Stitch, and company were practically shoved into Foaly's oh-so-beloved Ops centre. Fibre-optic wires ran behind the walls, and various machines hummed with power. Most of them were prototypes of Foaly's inventions, and weren't supposed to hum in the first place. Foaly was absorbed into the old-school monitor of one of his computers, and the clicking of the computer keyboard buttons almost seemed frantic.

Jumba took notice of the keyboard that wasn't exactly cutting-edge on the technology market, and laughed. "HA! Even with your advanced 'technology', you still use those things?"

Foaly didn't look up, still glued to the monitor. However, he replied, "Last time I ran a check in the Pelekai house, you're also using this supposedly old piece of hardware.

Jumba's grin didn't falter a bit at Foaly's snide comment, and proceeded to explore every inch of Foaly's workspace. Foaly ignored him, turning up to face Lilo.

Foaly sighed, the weight of the words hanging on his lips. "627's escaped."

Lilo's jaw dropped. As well as Pleakley's, Jumba's, Nani's, and Stitch's. Well, Stitch was more growling then jaw-dropping at the sound of the words _627_ and _escaped_. He could never truly let go at his superior counterpart. The only one out of the group who wasn't in shock was Angel, who wasn't really paying attention or cared about 627 in general. After all, she's never really met the demonic creature.

As usual, Foaly broke the silence. "Of course, we're going to need your help finding this elusive 627."

Pleakley, not having talked in the past hour or so, took this moment quickly to use his vocal chords. "He's ESCAPED? Agh! We're all gonna die! ALL GONNA DIE!!!!"

Stitched rolled his eyes at the noodle-like alien. Drama queen. And cross-dresser to boot also.

Foaly groaned internally, wondering why he brought down this insecure idiot here in the first place. "Lilo, Stitch. You two have firsthand experience with this dangerous experiment, so fill me in."

"Well, 627 has a laughing problem. And can't say much of anything except for 'evil,-"

Foaly moaned internally again. He had removed those weaknesses of the crazy bio-project when he deleted that mental block by accident. There had to be another way.

"-, has the abilities of 20 other experiments Jumba made previously, and besides that, he's 100% better than Stitch, except for the laughing thing."

Jumba broke in, "And now that Mr. horsey guy here has erased mental block from 627, the little creature is pretty much invincible."

Stitch frowned at the _invincible_ remark. It was himself that was supposed to be 'invincible' originally, but…

"Ok, forget about that. We need to know where and when 627 is going to strike. Any ideas?" Foaly asked.

Silence was the response to the question, and Foaly 'facepalmed' himself. "Great. No help whatsoever."

The centaur then turned to his computer once again, and started typing furiously. "We don't know where 627 is, and considering his capabilities, he could have easily climbed up any chute under the world to wreak havoc across human civilization. I'm going to send-"

Lilo broke in, "Wait, Mr. Foaly, 627 could be _anywhere_, but he would be more likely to be certain places. Wouldn't he get revenge or something first?"

Fluidly, Foaly opened up another program and resumed typing. "In that case, I'm going to send a couple Recon fairies up E121, maximum priority. I'm also going to put all of you here under full protection, which may or may not be effective, considering 627's powers.

Speaking into a small microphone, Foaly said one simple sentence. "Holly, you're going back up."

i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i

**E121 - surface**

627 clambered onto the docking bay of E121. Arduous, even for someone with his abilities. Nevertheless, the bio-project walked through the double-doors into the dock lobby. The port was pretty much empty, considering the recent lockdown. However, Foaly had technically called off the lockdown after the first 626 experiments arrived, but not everyone had returned to their post yet. There was a lone officer, dozing off at one of the security screens. 627 smirked. Easy prey.

The 'prey' previously mentioned wasn't necessarily trained badly, but the 'easy' part stuck to his title. Right as the guard turned to face the source of the footstep sounds, he was greeted by several balls of searing-hot plasma. Still smirking, 627 wondered if he could have replicated the face-melting effect with flesh-eating bacteria. 627 turned, and strode out into the dead of night in Kauai.

First things first, it was time to get his quarry. 627 climbed up the nearest palm tree, and started hopping, swinging, and speeding across the treetops. Clambering up a near-infinite length of natural piping wasn't exactly fun anyways, so 627 took this opportunity to let loose and use some of his other muscles.

Landing in a small clearing, 627 continued his journey, and ended up at the main street of a small town. Lilo Pelekai's town. 627 sniffed the air, his target was close. 627 spun around and ran at top speed, towards a certain Mrs. Hasagawa's house.

Mrs. Hasagawa was any normal old lady, with rather dark skin, short stature, and the owner of a market that sold fruits and vegetables. The question now, is _why on earth would 627 go after someone like Mrs. Hasagawa?_ The thing is, he isn't. It's her 'cats' that 627 was after.

Of course, these weren't any normal cats. The general population of the town, which was cynical in most cases, didn't realize that several hundred illegal alien experiments were part of their society. And eleven of those experiments are Mrs. Hasegawa's 'cats'. There used to be nine only, but two rather _interesting_ experiments joined the ranks after several incidents in the CIA. Those two experiments are 278 – Pasthole, and 279 – Futurehole. And 627 was after Futurehole.

627, after his sprint, jumped up onto the top of Mrs. Hasagawa's small house, checking for 'security' that wouldn't be there. He then jumped down to the ground, and opened a small crack in one of the windows. All eleven of Mrs. Hasagawa's 'cats' were asleep in the living room. Futurehole was curled up close to Pasthole (obviously), his light green fur swishing from the draft that came from the window. With practiced ease, 627 opened the window slowly to avoid any squeaks, and crawled in. He deftly ran up the wall and onto the ceiling, and stopped right above his target. Using his Elastico powers, 627 stretched his body, and picked up the sleeping Futurehole.

Still under, Futurehole merely groaned a bit, and resumed snoring. Heavy sleeper. 627 jumped down to the ground with the softest touch, and leaped out the open window, closing said window behind him. _Next stop, Jumba's lab_, 627 thought. Then his plan would be put into action. Leaping over buildings and trees, 627 continued.

i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i

Holly walked out of E121, still a bit dazed. Usually, she wasn't dazed, but after looking at a dead fairy with the flesh pretty much roasted off his face, it was enough to make anyone's skin crawl. She had already reported the fatality to Foaly, and a team of warlocks were already coming up. Holly scoffed. If the warlocks somehow manage to save that fairy, he would be a vegetable for the rest of his life. At the very least.

The first one up out of many, Holly activated the wings on her back and took off into the night sky. The other recon fairies, including a certain Captain Vein, were in the chutes already. Vein was set to arrive in several minutes. Holly entered in the coordinates of the most obvious target of 627: the Pelekai house. Of course, there was no one in there, but 627 had decided to go up chute E121 anyways, so who knows?

Holly flew in wide circles, searching for the elusive 627. Holly had the anti-shield filter up in her helmet, but it didn't help all that much. It was still better than the other filters though. 627's invisibility didn't have the same characteristics as shielding, but the strobe variation of the anti-shield filter was still enough to see 627 as a flicker. A small flicker, yes, but it was better than nothing. And with someone like 627, the LEP needed all the advantages they could get.

Detecting no movement in the surrounding areas of the house, Holly swooped down, and peered into a window. Nothing there, so Holly moved on. Nothing of interest was in the house. Various bookshelves, some kind of alien elevator, and cooking pots. Holly frowned. If 627 wasn't here, then where on Earth could he be? Holly continued to peer through various glass panes, until something caught her eye in the window that connected Jumba Jookiba's room to the outdoors.

It was 627. Invisibility turned off, typing furiously on one of Jumba's computers. In one corner, a wide-eyed experiment was tied up, and duct tape over the little creature's mouth. Obviously, 627 had some plan or vendetta against the alien, but what could it be? The experiment's light green fur stood on end, scared out of his mind. Holly ran a scan on the creature, and matched it to one of the experiments on a database Foaly had cobbled up in half an hour. It was 279 – Futurehole.

A door opened, and Holly ducked down instinctively. Making sure her shield was still up, Holly poked her helmeted head back up, and saw something she _definitely_ didn't want to see right now. As if 627 was bad enough.

"Oh gods, please no. Not her. We've dealt with her too many times," Holly mumbled to herself. 627 was too busy typing away to pay attention to her words, as quiet as it was.

Holly linked up to Foaly, and messaged him. "I've found 627. He's with Opal Koboi."

Holly heard nothing but silence. Until – "…D'arvit."

i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i

"The idiot's still sleeping, "627 murmured to himself, "gotta wake him up later. But first, let's find some allies." 627 snickered a bit, completely away that some LEP recon teams would be after him soon. When they'll arrive was something he didn't know. Futurehole continued snoring, hog-tied.

627 typed furiously on Jumba's computer, bypassing the security easily. To him, it wasn't even considered to be 'security'. Jumba had pretty low standards for information protection, even for someone so paranoid like him. 627 hacked a link into a fairy communicator, and started sending a message. During his short stay in Haven City, 627 had managed to get some info about well-known criminals, and a plan began to shape in his mind. He also took the time to swipe a prototype mechanism from the deserted Koboi Labs, known as an _Evoker_. Not even the techies working on the thing knew what it was supposed to do, but 627 knew at first glance. The pistol-like _Evoker_ was yet another object that was interacting with a foreign universe.

627 continued typing his message to the recipient. …_I know you're around, Koboi. We're after things that are remarkably similar. Get to the Pelekai House, and I'll show you things that would make your dreams of world domination true. -627_. 627 pressed SEND, and the messaged was ferried off to the communicator. The creature smiled at himself for his intellect. Nothing was going to stop his plans.

Turning his attention to Futurehole, 627 walked over, and pulled back his arm. A swift punch to Futurehole's forehead quickly woke up 279, and almost immediately, Futurehole started rambling on in Tantalog. _"Dammit, Pasthole, sto- holy crap! 627! What the…what do you want from me?_"

627 smiled, bearing his slightly yellow teeth. "What I need from you, Futurehole, is for you to do what you do best. Open up a hole into 3 years into the future, and into the only specially designed isolation cube in the Atlantis Penitentiary." Futurehole frowned, _"how am I supposed to do that?"_ 627 continued smiling, and responded, "Because I know the full capabilities of your powers. I know you don't need to visualize where the other hole is going to be. Do some searching and you'll find it. Trust me."

Futurehole's eyes lit up, as an idea popped into his head. "So, why the hell do I have to help you? You need me." Futurehole grinned, certain that no rebuttal would come out of 627's lips. 627 merely brandished his claws, and said, "Well, if you don't do that, I'll kill you. And Pasthole as well, just for good measure." Futurehole's grin disappeared faster than a snowball during summer, and 627 continued. "And if you even _think_ about sending me into the wrong time and area, remember this: I'll simply hunt you down in the future, kill you, and then use Pasthole to get back. And then kill you again."

Fully scared out of his mind now, Futurehole only nodded nervously. 627 smiled, and grabbed the nearest roll of duct tape. Deftly unfurling a section, 627 applied the tape to Futurehole's mouth. "And now all that's left, is for our visitor to arrive," 627 chuckled.

627 resumed typing, and entertained himself by hacking into Jumba's more private info. Way too many mentions about Pleakley. Several minutes later, 627's ears perked up. The visitor was here, and she's doing some recon. 627 rolled his eyes, and enunciated clearly, "For God's sake, get in here already. I don't have much time."

Buzzing down her shield, Opal Koboi opened the door and walked in. Slightly surprised at the sight of the alien experiment, she asked a very simple question: Who are you?

627 responded in kind, "I'm an ally, and that's all you need to know. You want world domination; I want to take down the Galactic Armada and Earth. I figure that we could pool our resources, and take on everything together."

Opal Koboi readied some magic at her fingertips, wary of any danger that may come. "And why should I trust you?"

627 stopped typing, and turned to face Opal Koboi. Putting on an endearing face (as endearing as a homicidal, crime-against-nature, bloodthirsty bio-project can look like), 627 said, "Because, I can show you a world where every sentient being on this planet is under your rule. Everything would be controlled by you, and you alone. I would be off destroying other civilizations in other planets." Opal was convinced. She didn't completely know the full extent of powers that this 627 had, but considering that she had absolutely no resources left to mount a world-domination campaign, she obliged.

627 stood up, and strode over to the quivering 279. Seeing his fear in his eyes, 627 grinned. "Now, Futurehole, do your work. Do as I told you, or your blood will be strewn all over the place." Without even needing the ties to be loosened, Futurehole promptly warped into a temporal rent, much like the 'electric snake' witnessed by Artemis and Holly. Unlike No1's warp, Futurehole's temporal rent had an unusual lime green/metallic blue tinge to it.

627 stuck his head through the hole to ensure that Futurehole's coordinates were correct. Turning back to a stunned Opal, he roughly grabbed her and jumped through.

Unlike the time warps that were conducted by the demon warlocks of yore, the ride that Futurehole gave 627 and Opal was instantaneous, painless, and certainly not mind breaking. There even wasn't that post-warp euphoria the brain experiences.

The pair of outlaws was in a small, dark room, which was dimly lit by the laser security bars. The same laser bars gave off a slight humming sound. 627 knew exactly where they were, but Opal looked around, slightly confused. Her megalomania was still in place, but her obsessed narcissistic tendencies had been toned down a bit ever since she escaped from the pile of rubble caused by the kraken. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, Opal turned around, and found someone sleeping on a woefully small cot.

The person sleeping was herself. 3 years in the future, a decade after the Koboi from the past. The past Opal Koboi stifled a gasp.

627, ignoring the shocked Koboi, began writing a short message on a fairy post-it note, and attached it to the _Evoker_. Placing it down on the ground, 627 roughly grabbed the past Opal Koboi once again, and jumped back into the present.

The Opal Koboi in the penitentiary stirred slightly, and caught a slight glimpse of the closing portal. But to her, it would only come up as a dream.

i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i

"Foaly, at this point, things can't get much worse, the _past_ Opal Koboi's teamed up with that 627. I'm pretty damn sure that's even worse than _our_ Opal Koboi teaming up with _this_ Koboi."

"Gods, this is getting confusing. Holly, stick close to them. I've got every other officer aboveground converging on your location."

i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i

The return was just as gentle as the departure. 627 and Opal jumped down from the portal, and Futurehole reverted back into his normal, tied-up form. Sweat running, Futurehole cowered slightly as 627 grabbed the little creature by the head and lifted him up. With a strong energy burst from his arms, 627 forced Futurehole into unconsciousness. He dropped the experiment, who had resumed his snoring that he started several hours ago.

Somewhat miffed that 627 dealt with someone like herself in a disgraceful manner as before, Opal Koboi turned to face 627, and sneered, "Well, what now?"

627 smiled, bearing his teeth. "What now? We go on to 'phase 2', and what it involves is…"

In an instant, 627 grabbed Opal Koboi by her arm and pulled the pixie towards him. The claws on 627's right hand glinted in the moonlight, and slashed open Opal's throat. The incision was quite deep, almost halfway to a decapitation. Streaks and spatter of blood laced the walls, satisfying 627.

"…for you to leave the picture."

Making sure Opal doesn't use her ill-gotten magic, 627 thrust his hand back into the incised neck, stopping the magic flow. Within seconds, Opal Koboi was officially, clinically, dead.

_Fools_, 627 thought, _that No1 warlock can't even construct a decent 'time' warp. Wrong universe._

627's blood-stained ears perked up. _Someone's here. Obviously, some of those terribly trained Recon fairies. Well, just more cannon fodder to me to rip apart._

i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

i-i-i-i

**A/N:** I was gonna make this chapter longer, and include what 627 was going to do next, but…I was overdue for another update anyways. And if I kept writing, it would have gone well over 5000 words. So…yeah. Next chapter SHOULD be around Christmas, since we all have Christmas break, which means more writing time. XD


	8. Forbode

**A/N: **New chapter, period.

I might write a songfic after this chapter, instead of my usual 3-chapters-1-songfic thing. However, it's still a _might_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AF, L&S, or anything else mentioned so far. Except for the OCs two chapters previous.

o-0- o-0- o  
o-0- o-0- o-0- o-0- o  
o-0- o-0- o

Holly was shocked. And also contented, in a weird sort of way. Once again, Captain Holly Short had to witness 627's gruesome killing abilities, but there was also an upside to this. The fairy people no longer had to worry about a past Opal Koboi running around in the wrong time period.

_But wait_, Holly thought, _if the Opal in the past is dead, should the present Opal disappear? Or do we have to consider Artemis' theory on time travel?_

Foaly, unlike Holly, didn't quite share the same shock that she has. Holly heard a slight mumbling through her link, which sounded something like _oh gods, yes, finally_. "Foaly, you there?"

Snapped out of his euphoria of seeing his long time enemy dead, Foaly cheered up considerably. Of course, there was still the present Opal Koboi, but she was locked up for good. "I got the video. Thank the gods, this Koboi's dead. But back to the point, 627's claimed yet another victim. The other Recon officers are-"

627 suddenly dropped Opal Koboi's corpse, and bolted. He jumped right through the window that Holly was looking through, knocking her down. Holly scrambled up, brushing off shards of glass, and drew her Neutrino 3000. Not exactly a wise choice, considering that 627's fist was already swinging by the time Holly reached down to her holster. The force of the punch sent her flying through the side of the house, knocking down the wall.

627 grinned slightly, and took off scrambling through the thick Hawaiian forests. Holly regained her composure and stood up shakily. That punch was forceful, but the autoarmor protected Holly from the worst when she went through the wall. Still sore, Holly mumbled slightly into her communicator, "All Recon agents, use necessary force. Foaly, contact Retrieval, have them send up a strike unit up chute E121 and a defense one at the bottom of the chute."

"Will do, babe. Captain Vein is closest to that 627, and he should be making contact soon. With his accuracy and reflexes, 627 shouldn't be a real problem," Foaly responded.

Holly suddenly froze as Foaly's full statement registered in her mind. _What the hell? "babe?" I'm not that bimbo Frond, or Caballine, for that matter._

On the open channel, Vein announced, "I've got him. Foaly, get everyone over here."

o-0- o-0- o  
o-0- o-0- o-0- o-0- o  
o-0- o-0- o

627 kept his pace up, blazing impossibly fast across the forest. His lightning-quick reflexes and coordination allowed him to zip by the many palm trees with ease. With practiced abilities, 627 jumped up, straight through the canopy of trees, and once again started running on top of said trees. Not exactly a good idea, since about 14 Recon fairies were on his tail, in hot pursuit. That didn't unduly worry 627, though. He was slightly more concerned about the blockade at the end of E121.

Always thinking ahead, 627 deduced that at this point the LEP would be throwing everything at him, going full force for his capture. At this point, that centaur Foaly would have a near-full grasp of his own abilities, so everything would be organized to fight against his strengths. 627 thought for a bit, he could always just camp it out in the chute itself, but the blockade could last for weeks, or even months if he wasn't captured during that time. And then those Recon fairies would have to come _down _the chute. And even before that, he would die from boredom. Having nothing to do, let alone kill, would drive 627 crazy. His pod form prevented that insanity.

_Looks like I've got to take my chances with that blockade. And then…it'll be the closing curtain for this mayhem_, 627 mused. The thought of the 'great finale' drew a smile for 627. _Haven City will collapse, as will the rest of this planet._

Sensing a familiar presence, 627 jumped down from the canopy on an angle, and landed against a palm tree, bending it. The tree groaned slightly the pressure, and suddenly sprung back into its original stance. Like a sling from a slingshot, 627 was whipped from his insta-catapult, and flew directly at his target, a certain Captain Vein.

"Whoa, D'arv-" Vein moved out of the way at the last millisecond, but he didn't move away far enough. 627's claws found purchase in Vein's jumpsuit, and streaked across to the wings. The claws also tore open the battery pack, rendering it useless. Both Vein and 627 fell to the ground.

Waving away the stars, Vein slowly stood up. 627 was nowhere to be found, yet he only landed a second after 627 did. This was a formidable opponent indeed. "D'arvit", he swore again, "I should've listened to Foaly about this…"

Any other thoughts Vein had were dispelled quickly as 627 jump out of nowhere and tackled the shocked captain. The two quickly got into a mess of claws, teeth, fists, and the occasional headbutt. The tussle didn't last long, as it was vastly one-sided, and 627 tossed aside the battered and unconscious Captain Vein. He _would_ like to kill him, but Recon reinforcements were coming. He had to leave immediately.

Continuing his run, 627 outpaced every Recon fairy flying above and dived into the fairy fort that was the aboveground entrance of chute E121. Without hesitation, 627 blew through the double-doors that led to the docking bay and jumped down the chute itself. Gravity took hold, and within seconds, 627 was falling down at terminal velocity. The wind whipping by slowly crept to higher temperatures, and deafened 627's ears. Streamlining his body, the speeds climbed higher and he fell farther.

It was only after four hours of freefall that 627 finally righted his streamlined stance and adjusted to a traditional skydiver's X shape. Angling himself slightly, 627 crept closer to the chute wall. Grunting, 627 forced his claws into the walls, slowing his fall. Unfurling his four extra arms, he dug those claws into the wall too, creating more braking power.

The scraping of the claws continue for another 10 minutes, until 627 had stopped completely. And just so it happened, 627 could see the E121 shuttle port in Haven City. It was a mere couple hundred metres away. Crawling across the wall, 627 swung into the port, and walked through the blast doors.

14 plasma rifle barrels met 627's face. As well as various other weapons that didn't seem to be based on a typical projectile.

One of the Retrieval captains grunted, "Get down on your knees, and lace your fingers behind your head." Not the time for formalities. 627 complied, dropping to his knees. The officers maintained a distance of fifteen feet for another two minutes, mostly because more than half of the officers there were pretty scared.

The Retrieval captain started moving forward, and at five feet away, he said, "Keep your hands behind your head, and lay flat onto the ground."

Once again, 627 obliged, but unlike the previous moment, he said something. His nose on the ground, he managed to say, "But captain…what about my four other arms?"

Unfurling to his true form, the captain could only say one thing before his neck was snapped with more kinetic energy than a sniper rifle round.

"D'arvit"

o-0- o-0- o  
o-0- o-0- o-0- o-0- o  
o-0- o-0- o

Foaly was typing furiously. The Retrieval blockade was in place, so 627 would be at the very least _delayed_ when he comes back to the Lower Elements. He opened a direct channel to Chairman Cahartez. The Council room was largely empty, mostly because LEP officials had decided to move the entire staff of the Council to Atlantis, for safety. Cahartez was to be the last to leave on a convoy. Sweat rolling down his cheek, Cahartez said, "Yes, Mr. Foaly?"

"Chairman, you previously authorized maximum force for the LEP to stop and apprehend 627, correct?"

"Yes, centaur, you know that. Really, what is it?"

Pushing aside all formalities, Foaly spoke quickly, "I have a plan to take down that 627. However, it's going to require lethal force, and 627 may very well be dead from my plan."

Cahartez debilitated the choice for about three seconds. Unusually enough, 627 had not taken as many victims as one would first suspect. However, it was evident to every fairy (and alien species belowground) that he was merely starting his killing spree. There was still procedure to follow in the Council though.

Having made up his mind, Cahartez said, "If it was up to me and me alone, Foaly, I would give you authorization. However, as per protocol, I must consider it with the other Council members. I give you my word that we will make the decision as soon as possible." And with that, the connection was terminated.

Foaly, with a blank stare, shifted his gaze over to a small workbench beside his computers on the left. A small NPL-B-esque weapon lied on the workbench. Beside that weapon were blueprints for a new, customized 'projectile'.

_Well…no matter what the decision is, I'm finishing it. The _XM435._ Fairykind's first weapon designed to kill._

o-0- o-0- o  
o-0- o-0- o-0- o-0- o  
o-0- o-0- o

**A/N:** Short, yes. But the transition was kinda annoying. And I had a crapload of stuff to do over the holidays, so I couldn't get around to writing. And the plot thickens again…

And the XM435 is yet _another_ reference to something that I enjoy playing…XD

It's also mentioned in the 'intro' of chapter 5.

Next chapter up in late January or early February. Hopefully.


	9. Rush

**A/N**: Meh, next chapter. Nothing much to say. I've actually started to do some 'studying' on a certain science subject to help me with the sequel to LotC. Yes, it's going to be that complicated, considering I'm pretty much billing it the 'greatest AF crossver ever'. XD

/gloat

**Disclaimer**: I don't own AF or L&S. I really wish I did though…

!-! -!-!

! -!-!-!-!-!-!

! -!-!-!

**Ops**

Stitch sighed, bored. Angel wasn't doing much better either. Both of the experiments were lying on the ground; 'snuggling', if you will. The floor in Ops wasn't necessarily a good place to get comfy, but Stitch didn't really mind. There wasn't anything else to do. That centaur Foaly was doing…something, Jumba was laughing like a maniac again, Pleakley was being his usual annoying self, and Lilo didn't really want to talk at the moment.

One again, Foaly had called in the visitors from the surface down to his Operations booth. 627 had gotten through the massive blockade in the E121 landing areas. Forty-two other fairies had died, and 627's whereabouts were officially unknown. At this event, the Council ordered a lockdown on every fairy city, including Atlantis. Residents in Haven City were not to leave their houses whatsoever, and 10-fairy LEP teams patrolled each street, block, and square. Also with the lockdown, the Council had given a green light to Foaly's _Project XM435_. Ironically, Foaly had nearly finished the weapon itself when the Council gave him the go-ahead.

Foaly kicked his hooves and glided on the wheels of his specially-designed swivel chair. Picking up the XM435, he motioned to Stitch to come over. Stitch got up immediately, Angel still clinging onto him. Grabbing the weapon, Stitch eyed the XM435 carefully until Foaly briefed him.

"This is the XM435. Period. It's similar to the NPL-B, but with a much thinner barrel to fire its specific projectile. It's based on those humans' _railguns_. Two electromagnetic rails activate, which accelerates the projectile to near-light speeds. It's only at that time where the projectile will be able to penetrate 627's skin."

Foaly picked up the _projectile_, and loaded it into the XM435.

"I used an ancient bolt-action system for loading, mostly because I had to conserve weight for this thing. And there's only one shot, so no real point in having it clip-fed."

Lilo spoke up, "Mr. Foaly, that _projectile_…it kinda looks like a bullet, doesn't it?"

Jumba joined in, "Actually, it is a near-perfect replica of the humans' .50 BMG round."

Both Foaly and Lilo stared at Jumba awkwardly. In response to the gazes, Jumba nervously said, "Whaaaat? Even an evil genius like me can feel bored sometimes."

Foaly continued his briefing. "The point is, Stitch, that you only get one shot. It's too risky for you to do it like a sniper, so you'll have to engage against 627 first before you can get the shot. You'll probably need Angel with you to distract him long enough for you to fire away."

Angel puffed up her chest, confident. Stitch and Angel conversed a bit in Tantalog, and returned to their original 'snuggling' spot, still talking.

Foaly turned back to his computers, typing away. "Now that those two are discussing a battle strategy, we can completely focus on finding 627. None of our patrols have spotted him yet, but we'll find him."

Having yet another question, Lilo asked, "How the heck did you know that Stitch and Angel was making a strategy?"

"I finished my Tantalog translator program yesterday. It can only record Tantalog and then display Gnommish so far, but I'm working on it."

"Another question: How do even understand me, if you don't know English?"

Foaly pointed to his ear. A round nodule was stuck in the hole. "Translator. You asked this question before."

"Oh."

Lilo sat down again on the nearest chair, letting the others do what they wanted. _Is this ever going to end?_

!-! -!-!

! -!-!-!-!-!-!

! -!-!-!

**Downtown Haven City**

627 leaned back onto a wall, matting it with blood. However, this time, the blood was his own. An alien feeling of pain crept along his back, and his sore muscles sent more negative information to his brain. 627 growled a bit at the sensations. Things have changed. The LEP were now armed with much more powerful weapons, weapons that could even hurt 627. Sure, he had gotten through the blockade and killed everyone in the vicinity, but it came with a loss for once. 627 looked over to the weapons he stole from the guards. In the back of his mind, he silently praised Foaly for finally giving him a challenge in the killing game.

Grunting, 627 got back up to his feet and peered out of the dank alley. No passerby, people who looked like police officers, or even a patrol. 627 had heard about the lockdown already. It would take him weeks to get to Atlantis, maybe even a year or two to decimate everything in the Lower Elements. So for now, Haven City would have to be enough. 627 powered up one of the weapons he got from the blockade. A PAR-ZD. Monumentally stronger than those PAR-X2s 627 had witnessed. He had tried to do his 'plasma trick' with the shots from the ZX's, but failed. He had suffered some nasty burns, but broke the guard's neck anyways.

Checking the corner again,627 saw something he hadn't seen in a while: a patrol. 10 fairies armor-clad and heavily armed were going down the street, wary. Three of them had their weapons pointed up as a precaution. All of them were wielding the PAR-ZDs, as well as NPL-Bs and Neutrino 3000s as secondaries. They would be tough to take down if 627 charged them head-on.

627 ducked back under cover, as the patrol got closer. One of the fairies decided to take a short peek in the alley that 627 was hiding in. Fortunately, the patrol didn't stop for the fairy. In an instant, 627 jumped out from his hiding spot and grabbed the officer's head. A quick neck incision from his claws prevented him from taking another breath, let alone call for backup. 627 quickly dumped his body behind some trash bags, and waited again.

Pretty soon, 627 heard exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Hey, where's Corporal Birch?"

"Dunno, but we can't take any chances. Activate the body sensors, and fan out. Lieutenant, change status to Yellow."

"Yes, Captain."

The fairies spread out, each of them training their rifles to their own internal crosshairs. 627 sat back, and duck down again. _Body sensors? What are those?_

627's next victim happened to go down his alley, and 627 made sure he didn't alert anyone by breaking his neck and spine in four different places. Almost immediately, 627 heard another voice. "He's over by that alley!"

Patching a connection to Foaly himself, the Captain said, "Foaly, we might have him."

Foaly responded, "Affirmative, captain. Other patrols are converging to your location. Do not enter that alley until backup arrives."

The captain's yelling of the orders were drowned out by 627's thoughts. _Body sensors…looks like the Council has pretty much declared that the patrols are expendable. That dead fairy must have a heartbeat sensor somewhere, and when it stopped, it alerted the others. Oh well, looks like there's no other choice._

627 quickly jumped out, and grabbed the nearest fairy. The struggling sergeant fought against 627's grip, but it was too late. 627 jumped right back into the dark alley, fast as he went out. The remaining fairies in the patrol fired, but 627 was too fast, and he merely ducked under the shots. Multiple skull fractures did in the sergeant.

Jumping out again, 627 then systematically killed every other fairy in the patrol. Some of them managed to get shots in with their rifles, but 627 had grown accustomed to the pain. Within nineteen seconds, all of them were dead. Grabbing another PAR-ZD, 627 jumped back into the alley. Gasping from exertions, he faintly heard the footsteps and magnawheels of other patrols converging on his location. A distant but bold "what the hell?" was also heard.

627 growled. There had to be at least 40 marksfairies out there. But this alley would only shield him for another twenty-five seconds, and climbing over the buildings would take too long. Undoubtedly, he would also get a few shots in the back if he chose the 'climb' option.

"Heh. Nothing else then," 627 said. It was just loud enough for the one of the arriving patrols to hear.

"Wait, what?" said the startled private.

And that's when 627, with all of his intelligence, dropped everything in his mind and charged.

Foaly would later document about 12 litres of blood were spewed in 130 seconds.

!-! -!-!

! -!-!-!-!-!-!

! -!-!-!

**A/N:** Short, yes. But the thing is, only two scenarios were displayed here. So, in fact, this is one of my 'longest' chapters. XD

I'm writing a Valentine's Day songfic, so look for that. And I'm using synchronicity – Yui Makino, which will mark my second Japanese AF songfic. :3

Chapter 10 will be up…in due time. Which should be in a month or so.


	10. Anti Satori

**A/N:** Well, this series is soon coming to a close. Really soon. In 2 or three chapters. And I might post a 'preview' of the sequel, if I ever get around to doing it. Considering my rate of updating, the sequel may drag on for three frickin' years, because it's just THAT complicated and long.

If you're wondering about the title, just go search up the word in Wikipedia without the prefix. And if you did, it's not _that_, it's just another reference to 'something'.

By the way, there's some references to HCSv2. You get a cookie if you notice 'em. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl or Lilo & Stitch.

--  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
--

**Downtown Haven City**

Stitch ambled out of Police Plaza, accompanied by Angel only. The genetic experiment calmly strode past the guards and defence measures around the plaza, and continued his walk down the empty streets of Haven City. The city itself was quiet, and the only sound accompanying Stitch was Angel's breathing and the occasional metal clanking from the XM435 strapped to his back. The bandolier was itchy, and Stitch constantly scratched himself on the right shoulder to alleviate the itch.

Stitch and Angel were headed towards Velociraptor Square, where 627 was previously sighted. Despite its short distance from Police Plaza, Stitch and Angel only heard sparse battle sounds. Either 627 was dispatching every officer extremely efficiently, or those PAR-ZD rifles were very quiet.

_Possibly both_, Stitch wondered.

After several more minutes of walking, the duo turned a corner, and saw the ensuing fight from a distance. LEP officers were firing various weapons with no avail. Either 627 dodged the bolts of plasma, or they struck him with little or no damage. However, Stitch managed to see that 627 was actually hurt to an extent, with various patches of fur and skin scorched off, and a few trickles of blood running down his forehead. There was also blood matted on his chest, but that was mostly from the dead fairy victims of 627.

Smiling slightly, Stitch turned to Angel, asking a question in his own mind. Almost sensing what Stitch was thinking, Angel simply shrugged, and grinned back. Facing forward, the two ran the last several hundred metres into the fray. The fray that they've experienced countless times in the past. The fray that they know, understand, and love.

And yes, the two's relationship is somewhat unusual.

--  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
--

627 growled as his claws took purchase into more elfin flesh. This was getting annoying, as well as tiring and painful. 627 made a miscalculation on how much force the LEP would use on him, and he was paying the price. However, the demonic creature was still certain he could achieve his goals of destroying Haven City. It'd just have to be a little more technical than slaughtering everyone in sight.

_Grrr, chupi chiba!_

627 whirled around to face the source of the sound. Stitch was running towards him at full speed. Perfect.

"Heh. Stitch, we meet again," 627 said under his breath. Tossing aside the wounded LEP elf, 627 ran full tilt towards Stitch. At the last 5 metres, 627 jumped, and shot out his leg in a kick.

Stitch ducked and dodged the leg smoothly. 627's head turned to face his mortal enemy while still airborne, and growled at his inaccuracy. However, 627's flying kick sent him straight towards Angel. 627 was unaware of this fact, but Angel wasn't.

In a single deft movement, Angel grabbed 627's leg, whirled around, and let go. The centrifugal force sent 627 into the nearest building at bone-crushing speeds. The building shuddered from the impact.

"Hey! Get back! Only fire for assistance!" Stitch yelled to the remaining alive LEP officers. Stitch walked over to where Angel stood, and gawked slightly at the crater in the building. _"Nice throw,"_ Stitch complemented Angel in Tantalog.

"_No problem,"_ Angel responded in kind. Angel reached over and kissed Stitch on his cheek, but then a flaming ball of green-blue plasma knocked Stitch back 15 feet onto the sidewalk.

Her lips still pursed, Angel could only wonder "What the hell?" until being sent back just like Stitch with another plasma ball.

Stitch got up, and saw 627 standing in front of the building, hands glowing with energy. Both growling, Stitch and 627 jumped at each other at the same time, fist extended. The two punched each other in the face at the same time, both falling down feet to feet.

Getting up almost immediately, 627 utilized his agility and leaped towards the now-firing LEP officers who were put on 'assistance fire' by Stitch. Skin and bone began flying yet again.

Already up, Angel ran towards 627, and grabbed him by the legs just as 627 was about to dismember an unfortunate sergeant. With all her force, she threw 627 in the opposite direction, right towards a ready Stitch.

Right before 627 collided with Stitch, the little blue alien bent his legs and backflipped, legs extending like a frozen walking motion. The kick sent 627 flying straight into the air with devastating force.

Making use of their chemistry and teamwork, Stitch and Angel ran towards each other. Angel jumped first, landing directly on Stitch's head on one foot. In turn, Stitch jumped also, adding energy to Angel's second jump off of Stitch. Angel flew high into the air, and eventually came face to face with a soaring 627.

Angel smiled and said _Hello_ in Tantalog, before she swung her fist down in a manner similar to her tangle with Sergeant Newt, connecting with 627's chest. 627 rocketed down, and hit the ground hard, hard enough to tear up any pavement placed on the street. Chunks of rock and alloy flew up from impact.

627 scrambled back up to his feet, angry as ever. However, his primary goal wasn't to destroy Stitch. There was something else. Without a word, 627 ran off to the left, leaving the two genetic experiments staring into a city block.

Stitch and Angel rounded the corner, and saw 627's figure running. It wasn't the running they were interested in; it was where 627 was running to.

In this case, Police Plaza was where 627 is running to.

Stitch groaned, more casualities.

"_Nala qweesta…"_

--  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
--

**Ops Booth  
**

Foaly was typing frantically, sending orders every which way to almost all personnel serving both in and outside of Police Plaza. The visitors from the surface, sans Stitch and Angel, were moved to a safehouse in the outskirts of Haven City. Foaly also organized an emergency convoy ready at the wings for Lilo and the group, which would escort the "VIPs" to Atlantis at a moment's notice. If any of them died, the entire fairy population might have to answer to an expansive galactic league of planets. Who knew how many species were in that federation?

A squawk of communicator chatter disrupted Foaly's flow. "Foaly, 627's charging Police Plaza. He's going to be here in about 10 seconds."

Foaly's jaw dropped. "What? Use all force, fire EVERYTHING!"

_Great,_ Foaly thought, _627's target is the LEP itself. For all we know, he could be targeting Holly only, or even…_

A huge explosion rocked Foaly's Ops booth. Foaly fluidly switched to the security feed, and saw chaos. 627 had _somehow_ blew up the entire defensive position that was set up in front of Police Plaza. Truth be told, Foaly wasn't completely sure about the 'entire' part of the statement, since most of the surveillance cameras outside were completely destroyed. 627 was inside the building, without a doubt.

Shortly following the explosion, Foaly heard massive gunfire and screams. It was an absolute mess out there, but Foaly did his best to coordinate any movements within the building.

Several short squawks was spurted into the communication, and Stitch's accented voice came to Foaly's attention.

"Hey! 627 in Plaza!"

"I kind of figured that, _Stitch_. This might be it. You'll have to use your XM435 soon. Remember, you've only got one shot, so make it count."

"_Ih._"

Foaly resumed his concentration to the computer screen, and continue coordinating the LEP effort against 627. His fingers flew over the keyboard in a flurry. In this case, his prototype V-keyboard would be too unwieldy. Anyways, he had a WPM rate of just over 190 on average.

Foaly continued with his urgent work, until…

_*smash*_

Foaly didn't turn around, thinking that smashing sound was just another casualty of 627. Of course that casualty mattered, but not right now. There were other things too important.

Years later, when he would be telling stories to his children, Foaly would always dream back this moment, and tell his kids about his closest brush with death ever.

With all his might, 627 unleashed a devastating kick, effectively blowing the reinforced Ops door to pieces.

"So, we meet again, Foaly."

Still refusing to turn around, Foaly could only say one word. A word, quite familiar to many of us.

"D'arvit…"

--  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
--

**Several Minutes Ago**

Stitch and Angel jumped over the ruins of the LEP blockade. The two could only see slight streaks of the elusive 627, who was now pretty much screwing everything up in Police Plaza. The plasma shots were accurate as always, but it didn't stop the advancing 627 any bit.

"_Not good,_" Stitch grunted to his partner.

The hallways that were once filled with fairies handing in assignments, heading out for Recon, or sending files to Foaly were now narrow battlegrounds. 627 evaded almost every bolt of plasma, and promptly dismembered, disembowelled, or decapitated any fairy standing in his way. As well as a few that deviated slightly from 627's path.

Stitch ran ahead, and caught up to 627. Right before 627 was about to slash an unfortunate lieutenant, Stitch grabbed 627 by the fur on his neck, and yanked back. 627 flew several feet back, until the base of his skull was heavily hit by Angel's fist. 627 fell facedown, seemingly unconscious.

Angel put her foot onto 627's neck, and Stitch unstrapped the XM435 from the bandolier. Aiming the barrel right at 627's head, Stitch fired the weapon.

*click*

Stitch stared at the XM435, like it was broken. A few more tentative trigger pulls without any rounds coming out confirmed Stitch's theory.

"_Stupid Foaly, it's broken or something._"

Lifting her foot up, Angel asked a question carefully. "_Did you load the bullet?_"

Stitch stared into empty space for a moment, until he realized the truth. "_Great…_"

In an instant, 627's arm shot up and punched Stitch right in his _offspring factory_. Stitch crumpled to the floor, groaning. Angel, somewhat irritated that Stitch was taken down so easily, was about to give 627 the kicking of his life until 627 spun around on the ground, and swept Angel's feet with his own leg. Angel fell to the ground, not as in pain as Stitch, but incapacitated for the moment. 627 got up, and without a snide remark or look, ran off.

Angel got up first, and picked up the XM435. Popping open one of the pockets on Stitch's bandolier, Angel took out the specially designed bullet and chambered it into the XM435.

"_Stitch, that was really embarrassing…_"

Stitch rolled his eyes. _No duh,_ he thought to himself.

Stitch got up, picked the XM435 and Angel up, and once again, chased after 627.

--  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
--

**Ops Booth, present time  
**

627 slowly advanced onto Foaly, grinning all the while. The centaur was at a total loss for words now, with only impending death in his mind.

"Well, you _smart_ centaur, got nothing left in your bag of tricks, have you?" 627 jeered.

Foaly still said nothing, trying to muster up any remaining or existing bravado. "So, 627. You finally made it to your goal. It took you long enough."

627 brushed past the weak insult easily. "Oh no, Foaly. This isn't my goal. Just step one in a long series of plans. Once you're dead, the LEP will be heavily crippled, which means easy pickings. After that, the entire Lower Elements will fall to me. And beyond that-"

"Let me guess. Aboveground?"

"Of course. And after I hack into Jumba Jookiba's uplink to the Galactic Federation, I'll organize a 'convoy' to pick me up. Then the entire galaxy will be wiped out by my hands."

Foaly didn't get any pleasure from learning 627's master plan, considering that his chances of staying alive in the next thirty seconds was just about lower than Commander Root coming back to life as a couple million particles of ash fused together and then joining the Council without any reconstructive surgery.

_Hm…I wonder if that's actually possible_, Foaly thought. It would have been his last thought, but someone interrupted. With a lot of force.

An intense bolt of superheated plasma from the PAR-ZD hit 627's square in the back. The force of the shot itself sent 627 into a wall full of monitors, destroying multiple gas screens. Almost immediately, 627 regained his composure, and whirled around.

_Stitch…you again,_627 thought at the sight of his nemesis. But something was wrong. Stitch wasn't holding a PAR-ZD. Neither was Angel. In the next several milliseconds, 627 quickly scanned the room, eyeballs rolling in its sockets. He found the PAR-ZD. However, this was very bad for him, as the PAR-ZD was about four inches away from his face, moving at 254 miles per hour.

The PAR-ZD, thrown by Stitch, connected with 627's face. The grip smashed square onto 627's nose, nearly breaking it. The rest of the gun itself gave multiple bruises and contusions on the face as a whole. However, these injuries were superficial. 627 _was_ a biological project designed for destruction anyways.

Foaly took this time to make his escape. Entering several codes quickly, Foaly activated his voice-activated laser system. He entered in a few more keystrokes, and Foaly suddenly disappeared downwards, taking his chair with him. He had developed the escape chute as a contingency plan in case 627 _somehow_ got into Police Plaza.

627's face reeled back to its original position, a few neck muscles groaning. "You two again? This time, both of you are dead. I guarantee it."

Throwing his ability of speech right out the window, Stitch roared gutturally and jumped at 627. The red cone-headed creature also screamed, and jumped too.

--  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
--

**A/N**: Well, that's it. Chapter 10 done. The final resolution will be in chapter 12, so stick around for that.

And the chapter title reference is actually a race in Ridge Racer 7 _(Opus 4 – Satori)_. XD

Next chapter should be up sometime during March Break. I got two weeks (private school = win), so more time to write and/or play games. :3


	11. Shells

**A/N**: Chapter 11, finally. Don't mind the random chapter name. Technically, it's supposed to be singular, but plural makes more 'sense'. Kinda. This will be the second last chapter, as I've figured out the rest of the story.

By the way, sorry for the late update. I had a load of crap to deal with before I could finish this piece. The intended release date was the last weekend before school, but then a backwash of English Literacy Test preparations, a Bible ISP, and other stuff forced me to postpone this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own AF or L&S. Or any other references made by me to stuff I actually don't own. (Wait...what?)

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

* * *

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Stitch's fist connected with 627's face first. The pointed ends of his knuckles dug deep into 627's face, but it was an insignificant wound overall. 627's own hand met Stitch's skin right under the chin, delivering a seemingly devastating uppercut. 627's punch to Stitch was no more injuring than Stitch's attack. Both of the experiments hit the floor, but recovered quickly. Stitch backflipped onto one of Foaly's work benches, and leaped towards 627 in an aerial attack. Angel dashed towards 627 at the same time, covering the ground.

With expert precision, 627 dropped to the floor and twisted his ankles left, sweeping his right foot. Stitch missed his target completely, and Angel was now airborne from 627's sweep, and had about a quarter of a second before hitting the ground on her butt. However, Angel made use of that quarter of a second and used the momentum from 627's sweeping kick to spin around to a handstand. From that handstand, Angel launched her own foot out, the ball of her left foot hitting 627 directly on the nose. 627 slid across the floor from the kick, sprawled on the ground and stunned for a brief second.

Stitch scrambled up from his missed tackle, and was about to grab 627 and fling him across the room cartoon-style, until he remembered something Foaly did before his quick departure.

_Didn't he activate some sort of laser system?_

Deciding to test the laser out, Stitch grabbed 627, forced him down, and held him in an arm lock. He then positioned 627 right into the firing line of the laser, and waited.

Several seconds passed, with only the sound of 627 struggling registering in the room.

"_Chupi chiba…"_ Stitch growled slightly. At that moment, the laser came alive and fired a single, powerful bolt towards Stitch and 627. The bolt sank into 627's stomach, the heat rupturing several blood vessels and the laser itself throwing his abdominal muscles out of whack. 627 almost lost his composure from the pain, considering it was nothing like he felt before.

627 knew that Stitch would continue belting out random words and activating the laser every time if he didn't get out of this jam right now. He could even visualize Stitch's smile of realization that was happening right above his head. Almost in desperation, 627 jumped up from his knees, and met the peak of his flight right above Stitch's head. He swung both of his feet out, and screamed.

The laser registered the sound, and fired another shot. This latest fired laser impacted Stitch on the right shoulder, rendering his right arm immobile for 20 seconds and burning some fur off of his skin.

627 landed perfectly, and the sight of Stitch down in pain satisfied him. He was about to let out a demeaning chuckle, until Angel, as angry as ever, drew out her claws and cleaved into 627's face. Usually, any experiment created by Jumba Jookiba would have extremely adamant skin that prevented any major breaking. Angel's fierce attack was a rare exception. Blood spurted, and 627 rolled away, clutching his right cheek with both hands.

Growling once again, 627 ignored the hot pain and blood and lunged at Angel.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

* * *

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

"Damn, this air duct tight, isn't there any way I can give this to him?"

"No way. You _have_ to go through with this. Otherwise, you probably would stop existing in about 30 seconds, and no one would be around to stop parallel-Koboi."

"You know, there's always Artemis' take on this sort of travel. Maybe it already happened or something and I would still exist? Well, I haven't been that good on quantum mechanics and all that junk…"

"Oh, shut up. Just get to the end of that vent and give him the package!"

"Package'?" This thing is about the length of my thumb, so shut up!"

The creature mumbled to himself, somewhat resentful that his only connection back to his universe was through someone as annoying as _him_. He continued his crawl through the small tunnels, weaving left and right. He then made a final right turn, and arrived to his destination. Right in front of him, was the air vent that leads to Foaly's Ops booth.

"Hey. I'm in position."

"Good. Don't send the _package_ out yet. There's still several minutes left of fighting before the bullet fires. Hang tight for a bit."

The creature's black eyes glowed a faint yellow aura, and his devil-like tail swung impatiently.

_Then again, I have to do this, or my sister won't exist…or me, for that matter,_ he thought to himself.

The creature's hand tightened around the _package_. "Just a little bit longer," he whispered silently.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

* * *

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

If Foaly was still around to witness the carnage and his head hasn't been torn off by 627, he would have burst into tears right then and there. And quite possibly commit suicide. The Ops booth was completely destroyed; what left of Foaly's work benches and computers were now scrap metal, occasionally used by the three fighters as projectiles.

Stitch torn apart a large circuit board into two pieces, serrated at its ripping point. With a yell, Stitch threw the two pieces like a boomerang, headed straight towards 627. Fluidly, 627 front-flipped over the improvised projectiles, but Angel was prepared right where he was about to land. Almost in revenge for Stitch, Angel cranked her left arm back and launched her fist, striking 627 directly on his _offspring factory_. 627 was unprepared for a strike like that, and crumpled onto the ground, clutching his injury. Angel yelled something in Tantalog, and Stitch almost blushed.

In an instant, 627 snapped out his left leg, and kicked Angel right in the abdominals. Now that Angel was farther away, 627 got up tentatively, still in pain to an extent. Infuriated as ever, 627 lunged at Angel and pinned her to the ground. Angel twisted and struggled, but 627's grip kept her in place.

_Hm…this is getting kinky_, 627 thought. Overall, _Angel wouldn't make a too bad mate-_

It wasn't such a good thought for 627 to think about, because Stitch and Angel had literally developed an ability to sense each others thoughts and emotions, as well as other people's thoughts that were subjected towards them. Emotions on fire, Stitch let loose a guttural roar and punched 627 right in the ribs. Several of those ribs fractured from the force, and 627 flew several feet away. Stitch had heard 627's fantasy of Angel as loud as a bombshell, and responded physically.

Still seething, Stitch stride over to 627 and grabbed him by the tail and head. In a Mario-esque situation, Stitch spun around to generate maximum centrifugal force, and let 627 go. 627 flew into yet another computer station head-first, and collapsed.

627 got up almost immediately, unfazed by the recent attacks. His fractured ribs were already healing, and both Stitch and Angel knew it. If the duo didn't put away 627 soon, he would escape and wreak more havoc on fairy civilization. "You two put up a good fight, "627 sneered, "but it's time to end this."

Clenching her fists, Angel charged first. She swung her right arm first towards 627. The cone-headed red creature dodged the fist easily, but he didn't count on Angel's next move. Anticipating the dodge, Angel grabbed 627 by her prehensile antennae right as 627 was vulnerable. The antennae slipped around 627's neck, and started to choke him.

Not giving in so easily, 627 thrust his left elbow backwards, hitting Angel squarely in the stomach. The sudden loss of lung usage caused Angel to loosen her grip on 627's neck. 627 then smoothly ducked and grabbed a flying Stitch by the leg, and threw him onto a broken workbench.

Struggling to get up, Angel grabbed both of 627's legs and twisted, launching 627 up slightly and spinning him like a professional diver. Angel then picked up 627's body and kicked it across the room, impacting with a dull thud.

Angel then yelled to Stitch in Tantalog, _"Stitch! Now!"_

Fluidly, Stitch reached down his back and pulled out the XM435 from his bandolier. Training the basic iron sights right on 627's body, his brain commanded his right finger to pull back and fire the weapon.

But he couldn't. Mostly because something had shifted his attention from 627 to something else.

Stitch's gaze shifted slightly up, towards an air vent. The cover for the air vent was open, and some black creature's head was sticking out. It almost looked exactly like his head, but there were other distinct differences. A dark grey upside-down V-shape was on the back of it's head, slightly contrasting the creature's jet black fur.

_What the heck is that?_ Stitch thought silently.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

* * *

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

"-the hell, pull your head back up! Too early, you idiot!"

"Crap. Sorry."

"Wait…you were right about Artemis' view. That _had _to happen.

"…what?"

"Not the point right now. The package will be delivered imminently."

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

* * *

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Stitch dispelled his thoughts, remembering that there was a mission to complete. He once again marked 627 with his internal reticule, but unlike last time, 627 was standing up in a defensive position.

Before Stitch could react, 627 conjured up two flaming plasma orbs and threw them directly at Stitch. The blue koala-like experiment knew that if he fired the shot, he would take a direct hit from the balls of plasma. _At this point, just screw that_, Stitch mumbled in his head. At the last possible millisecond, Stitch pulled the trigger of the XM435.

The computer within the XM435, registering that the trigger has been pulled, sent a message to the magnetic rails. Infused with energy from four mini nuclear power cells, the magnetic rails set up within the barrel of the gun activated, attracting the bullet. The projectile shot out the barrel cleanly at 99% light speed, speeding by the plasma balls and headed straight towards 627.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

* * *

-w-w-w-w-w-w-

**A/N**: lolcliffhanger

Of course, there's still another chapter after this. So don't expect everything to be over so soon. I might also make an epilogue to the entire story, and slightly lead up to the sequel, so…stay tuned. XD

12th and final chapter up mid-April.


	12. WhiteOut

**A/N**: Wow, final chapter already. Then again, this fic has been ongoing for the past 220 days or so, so…yeah. I got really hyped after finishing _Shells_, because I finally had a clear-cut view of the rest of the story. To be honest, chapters 7 to 10 were literally improvisations. I only had a vague idea of the storyline at that point, but I still think it came out awesome in the end. That also explains why I started updating sooooo slowly. XD

For the record, you can expect a sequel after AF7 comes out. Or I might release it almost immediately because Eoin Colfer said that the next book wouldn't be out for another two and a half years…oh, whatever.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own AF, L&S, yeah, yeah, whatever. We've all heard it before.

* * *

_-Movin' 2 The Beat-

* * *

_**Several fractions of a microsecond later**

The round, still carrying momentum from the magnetic rails of the XM435, rocketed through the Earth's mantle. Not losing a single unit of kinetic energy, the bullet then blew straight out of the Earth's crust. Narrowly missing human traffic in London, tearing across a stop sign, and zooming right over Big Ben, the bullet continued its trajectory into deep space, where it would only stop after coming in rather close to QSR J1819+3845, a quasar multitudes of light-years away.

During the round's journey from the barrel of the XM435 to the aforementioned quasar, it picked up various materials that coated onto the smooth surface of the bullet. Molten rock, sediments, and some particles of sheet metal were among the trace left. However, there was something missing from the bullet that was vital; unusually vital for the fairy race, and the two experiments battling with a rogue bio-project. Extremely vital, as it turns out.

The residue on the bullet that was detrimental?

Blood.

* * *

_-Movin' 2 The Beat-_

_

* * *

_

**Ops Booth, present time**

A slightly steaming narrow hole displayed itself in the wall that 627 was facing his back to. A few errant strands of hair smoked from 627's right cheek, but that was the only sign that a near-light speed bullet came rushing towards him. 627 stood in his place tentatively, not a hundred percent sure what had just happened.

Stitch scrambled back up to his feet after withstanding the balls of plasma. There was no heat from his weapon, and Stitch's hands grew cold. Angel was also petrified, not moving an inch.

_...what just happened?_ Stitch asked himself.

All three experiments slowly shifted their gazes to the hole behind 627, and then to Stitch's XM435. No one said anything for several moments, time slowing to a crawl.

Almost from instinct, Stitch pulled out the bolt in the XM435, and a bullet casing popped out and hit the ground, a metallic _ping_ resounding throughout the silent room.

The dropping shell of the XM435's only bullet shook 627's to his senses. His face slowly contorted to a toothy smile, as he realized what had just taken place. Stitch had missed, and now there was nothing that could stop him. 627's smile shortly turned into corrupted laughter, completely gleeful.

Abruptly stopping his chuckles, 627 said, "Stitch, there is no way you can stop me now-"

Somewhat agitated, Angel rushed up and punched 627 right in the stomach. 627 doubled over and clutched his abdomen, and Angel took that opportunity to spin around and plant her foot right onto 627's skull. The kick sent 627 right into the wall, not nearly satisfying a seething Angel.

Turning to face Stitch, Angel yelled out in Tantalog, _"Stitch! How could you __**miss!**_"

Stitch couldn't believe it either, considering he was literally created for marksmanship, among other things. There was absolutely no way that he could have missed. Unless…

In a trance of curiosity and neglecting to assist Angel in her fight against 627, Stitch rotated the XM435 around and peered into the barrel. The polygonal structure of the barrel would have been completely normal for any human or fairy, but Stitch saw something else. Several small scratches and miniscule solder marks were visible to Stitch's naked but extremely sharp eye. Stitch growled in aggravation.

"Stupid Foaly, he forgot about the accuracy of this thing," Stitch mumbled quietly.

Suddenly, Stitch was knocked down and sent sprawling by an airborne Angel. The pink experiment got up instantly and flung herself at her assailant, but Stitch didn't get up. For the first time in his relatively short life, he had given up. The XM435 was devoid of bullets, 627 was unstoppable, and that was it. Not even that creature in the air vent staring back at him could help.

…_wait, what?_ Stitch thought.

* * *

_-Movin' 2 The Beat-

* * *

_

"Do it, now!"

"Duh, no friggin' kidding!"

The package was dropped, glinting along the way down.

* * *

_-Movin' 2 The Beat-

* * *

  
_

Stitch was mesmerized by the creature's gaze. Its black eyes emitted a faint but noticeable golden aura, and it almost made Stitch miss grabbing the piece of metal.

In an instant, the creature's right arm moved into view and dropped what appeared to be a really sharp piece of metal. It was golden, just like its eyes. Stitch caught it with ease, and stood up.

_What is this thing?_ Stitch asked himself. Looking back up, the creature was gone, only black space and the rush of air filling the void of the ventilation system. Stitch looked back down at the piece of metal. Only, it wasn't _really_ a piece of metal.

It was another XM435 round. But this time, gold plated. In its side were several words etched thinly. Still curious, Stitch read the inscription.

_Golden Bullet – finish every clip off right_

Stitch almost laughed. A _golden_ bullet? How cliché is that? The creator must have a serious impediment in the _creative_ section of his brain

Tossing aside his bullet-related thoughts, Stitch expertly chambered the round into the XM435. There was another chance at this. 627 may still be stopped.

Attaching the XM435 back to his bandolier, Stitch charged at 627, determined as ever.

* * *

_-Movin' 2 The Beat-_

_

* * *

_

627's brain was given a workout was Angel unleashed a flurry of punches. Most of the hits were superficial, but 627's brain fluids were still taken for a trip. Although slightly disoriented, 627 managed to throw a fist which knocked back Angel, giving him valuable time to recover.

Stitch cut short 627's time to recover, as he appeared out of nowhere and rammed his nemesis by his shoulder. 627 flew back rather far, but landed on his feet and was instantly dashing back into the fray. Angel pirouetted and dropped down to a prone stance, and Stitch backed off. Not a hundred percent of the duo's plan, 627 continued his reckless rush for another couple tenths of a second and fell directly into Angel's trap. Utilizing her strong arms, Angel pushed against the floor and flipped up her legs. Her foot grazed the fur on 627's chest, and hit its mark right on the red creature's chin.

627 flew into the air, arcing almost gracefully. The flight path of 627 was suddenly changed as Stitch jumped up, extended his right leg, and landed a spine-crunching kick on 627's back. Although not literally spine-crunching, both Stitch's and Angel's perfect hearing could register the sound of vertebrae groaning from stress from 627.

Unfazed by the kick, 627 hit the ground and rolled, muffling the impact. He then charged at Stitch, fury blazing at his eyes. Right before Stitch tried to counterattack with a set of claws, 627 dropped down and slid on the ground, right between Stitch's legs. 627 made the most of his sliding as he unfurled his lower set of extra arms and grabbed Stitch by the legs. Stitch hit the ground face first, eyes clenched shut. Claws digging into Stitch's flesh, 627 spun around and threw Stitch directly at Angel. The collision of the two sent both sprawling.

627 wasted no time, and strode towards Angel. He grabbed her by the neck, deadly sharp claws threatening to pierce skin and muscle. 627 rammed Angel on the wall, keeping up his chokehold on her. The pink experiment struggled to get out of 627's grasp, but was unsuccessful.

Growling, 627 clenched his left hand tighter on Angel's neck and breathed, "Once I'm done with Stitch, you're gonna wish you never were created in Jumba's lab."

"Hey! _Chupi chiba!_"

627 heard running footsteps, and instinctively turned clockwise and swung out his right arm.

This would be the last mistake 627 would make. Ever.

The demonic bio-project swung his fist towards nothing. Prior to 627's improvised attack, Stitch had jumped up and pushed himself off the wall on his left. Stitch was now airborne seven feet off the ground, and behind 627. The red creature would only see a trashed lab, and no Stitch.

Taking this miniscule window of opportunity, Stitch turned around and pulled out the XM435 once more, calibrating his internal crosshairs with the gun and aiming it direct at 627's head, a mere 18 inches away. With every fibre and cell of his body screaming to his brain to pull the trigger, Stitch clenched his right hand, squeezing the trigger and activating the XM435 once more.

The golden round shot out of the barrel at 99.9% the speed of light once again, and surface temperature of the bullet soared to over 300 degrees in mere microseconds from air friction. The golden bullet entered the base of 627's skull, severing the top of the spinal cord, tearing the larynx, and breaking the jugular vein, before exiting the neck. There was no blood, as the searing hot temperatures of the golden bullet fused any blood vessels shut.

627's brain, full of synapses and neuron cells, lost connections to the rest of the body. Organs shut down, blood stopped pumping, and cells discontinued its cycles. In that moment, 627's life was taken away, without remorse, regret, or hesitation.

627's now-lifeless body crumpled to the ground, eyes still open.

Stitch and Angel simply stood where they were, staring at 627's cooling corpse. They were almost scared, scared that 627 was still alive somehow, scared simply because they didn't expect the forsaken creature to die.

Stitch's knees buckled, and he landed on his butt. He made no attempt to get up, his weary legs perfectly content with sitting.

Several seconds later, Angel walked over to Stitch and also fell, but landing on Stitch. At this point, they were pretty much cuddling.

Angel sighed, _"Is it finally over now?"_

"_Yeah. It…is,"_ Stitch whispered, wary of the fearful hints in Angel's voice.

The two experiments, literally made for each other, would lie there for what would seem like hours. They would be there when LEP reinforcements arrived, they would be there when the coroner took 627's body away, they would be there when Foaly ran off crying after seeing his trashed lab, and they would be there until Lilo escorted both of them to the medical ward.

* * *

_-Movin' 2 The Beat-

* * *

_

**Gaur Hospital**

Stitch was propped up on a hospital bed, dozing off slightly. A wired patch on his right arm fed him a supply of magic. The magic itself was not completely necessary, but Foaly and any medical warlocks weren't taking any chances. Angel was curled up on the adjacent bed, also sleepy. Foaly was giving a debriefing to the entire group, and no one was really paying attention. Pleakley was snoring off in a chair, while Jumba was fiddling around with some medical equipment he wasn't supposed to touch.

"-and now that this situation's over, you can all return to the surface."

The word _surface_ shook Lilo to her senses. "So we can all go home now?"

"Of course, there's no reason for you to stay here anymore," Foaly responded. Now turning to Jumba, Foaly said, "We'll send up 627's body in a couple of weeks or so, after we finish analysis and processing."

The equipment in Jumba's hands sparked, shocking the large purple alien. "What? Oh, yeah, whatever. Just make sure my technology doesn't get damaged by your fairy tool stuff."

Foaly rolled his eyes, peeved at Jumba's annoying accent, habits, and style of speech.

Yawning, Stitch stood up on the bed and yanked off the patch. He then jumped onto Angel's bed, took off her patch, and picked her up cartoon-style. Hopping down to the ground, Stitch said, "Let's go…home."

The group of humans and aliens, escorted by Foaly and a few armed guards, made their way to their transportation to E121.

* * *

_-Movin' 2 The Beat-

* * *

_

**E121**

The group stood in the leaving bay of E121 with Foaly. The shuttle was docked, and everything was ready for their departure. It was time to say goodbye, in a sense.

Puffing up his chest and acting official, Foaly said, "On behalf of the LEP and all of fairy civilization, we thank you."

Beaming, Lilo responded, "No problem, Mr. Foaly."

"Don't mention it. You guys should be thankful that the Council decided to not mindwipe all of you."

Hah! You fairies think that your technology can tamper with my magnificent 626's brain? NEVER!" Jumba yelled in a fit of happiness.

Foaly groaned internally, but dismissed it quickly. Despite his nature, he still respected Jumba's genius. "Well then, it's time for you to go. We'll be contacting all of you from time to time."

Nani was the first to enter the shuttle, and Lilo followed suit. The rest of the aliens also boarded, spirits high from such an experience.

"Wait, Angel, there's something you need to get," Foaly said as he put his hand on the pink experiment's shoulder.

Angel turned around, and a sheet of paper was promptly handed to her. She scanned the piece of paper quickly, and shrugged.

"It's part of the analysis we performed on you, " Foaly explained, "I think some of the results would…_interest_ you."

Angel grinned at Foaly, and also boarded.

The shuttle started up, and rolled into the chute itself. Six massive boosters propelled the craft upwards at a speed of 400 miles per hour. The interior was alive with chatter, mostly between Nani, Lilo, Pleakley, and Jumba. Stitch was sitting silently beside Angel, who was reading over the analysis results Foaly gave her.

Angel's eyes widened more and more as she kept reading. Right as she finished reading the results, her eyes were bulging, seemingly threatening to pop right out of their sockets.

Stitch, perplexed at Angel's reactions, asked her a question.

"_What is it?"_

Angel smiled, a sincere and beautiful smile. She turned to Stitch, and kissed his cheek. _"Why don't you see for yourself…dad."_

Angel thrust the sheet of paper to Stitch, who in turn read the entire thing in matter of seconds. In a fit of joy, Stitch jumps up onto his seat and cries out in happiness.

Lilo turned to her left, and said, "Stitch, what is it?"

Saying nothing, Stitch flicks the sheet of paper to Lilo. The blue koala-like experiment then proceeded to run around the deck, jumping and flipping, yelling out various phrases in Tantalog too quick for anyone to understand.

Angel rested her head on her right arm, grinning.

"_Now…what should we name our child?"_

_

* * *

-Movin' 2 The Beat-

* * *

_

lolwut? Yes, I wrote that in.

Finally, this fic is finished. Overall, I still kinda think it's kinda short, but whatever. I'll make up for it in LotC II. It's most likely gonna extend over 30 chapters…and a year or two. XD

Well, thanks for reading this thing. Thanks to all the reviewers who gave some feedback, to the lurkers who read and enjoyed this thing, to whoever inspired me (…Disney?), and thanks in general. I'll be posting up some random songfic later, but whatever. XD

Peace.

;3


	13. Epilogue: Release

**A/N**: So…why'd I write this?

Because I can. XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own AF or L&S. I DO own the single OC mentioned here though.

* * *

**Fowl Manor, 7 months later**

Holly watched the sunrise on one of Fowl Manor's many balconies, seeing the beauty of the sunset. She sighed a little, still somewhat resentful that her ancestors had to leave the surface. It was a tough choice: die, or live in squalid conditions for the next several millennia.

Artemis waited patiently, sitting motionlessly on his bed, just like Holly. A PowerBook's screen glowed on his desk.

Silent moments passed, and Holly finally turned around to face Artemis.

"So…what do you need to know, Arty?"

Now fully comfortable with Holly adopting his mother's pet name, Artemis replied, "Of course you know, I require some advice from you."

Holly nodded, allowing Artemis to continue.

"Mother has been planning a vacation for quite a while, you see. She figures that the twins could use time in a foreign land. I'm asking you, Holly…what _attractions_ would there be available for us in…let's say, Hawaii?"

"Well…" Holly started. She caught herself in several seconds. Her thoughtful face turned into a grinning one.

"You know about them already, don't you?"

Artemis mirrored Holly's grin. "You're getting to know me very well, Holly. Of course I know. I've been meaning to conduct research for several months now."

"…you reverse-hacked into Foaly's files?"

"Bingo."

Holly chuckled heartily, playing out a hypothetical situation in her mind. "Well, just watch out for the big ones. Also, keep Glitch away from any computers you might bring."

"Well-"

Holly stopped Artemis before he could ask another question. "And yes, I'm confirming it. They exist."

Artemis brushed Holly's hand from his face. "Thank you, Holly. I'm expecting a wealth of information from all six hundred and twenty-five experiments."

"Well, technically, there's more than that."

Artemis frowned. "Really? I believe that number 625 departed Earth, and number 627 was destroyed."

Holly said nothing in response, only smiling.

Artemis was slightly miffed at Holly's mind games, but he decided to brush that small matter away and tried to focus on what Holly was suggesting.

"…oh. Well, that's quite intriguing," Artemis realized.

Setting his gaze back at Holly, Artemis asked, "When did this happen?"

"About 3 months back. Their stages are quite faster than humans' and fairies'."

Once again shutting out Artemis, Holly continued, "The name's _Crinale_ or something. Jet black fur with some dark grey trim. Has a devil-like tail, but still undeniably cute."

Holly turned to face Artemis, but he paid no attention as he was deep in thought.

Grinning one last time, Holly leaned to Artemis and whispered, "And yes, I _am_ recommending Hawaii."

Activating her wings, Holly flew out the window in a lazy loop.

Artemis' lips curved to form a smile. "_Crinale_, eh?"

* * *

**A/**N: Ecks Dee.

Next songfic should be out within this month. At least.


End file.
